


30 Day Winter Challenge

by The_Lich_Queen



Category: Undertale
Genre: 30 Day Winter Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 34,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: These stories are going to be centred around Sans slash Papyrus. With other pairings thrown in. Some might be short and some long.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. The List

Day 01 - sweaters  
Day 02 - snowball fights  
Day 03 - hot chocolate/hot drinks  
Day 04 - books  
Day 05 - ice skating  
Day 06 - parkas/big jackets  
Day 07 - sledding  
Day 08 - snow angels  
Day 09 - fireplace/candles  
Day 10 - snowed in  
Day 11 - quilts  
Day 12 - mistletoe (or plain smoochies)  
Day 13 - snowmen  
Day 14 - hot baths  
Day 15 - winter hats and mittens  
Day 16 - shaking from the cold  
Day 17 - snow shoveling  
Day 18 - hibernate/sleep  
Day 19 - cookies/cake/gingerbread  
Day 20 - scarves  
Day 21 - soup  
Day 22 - huddle for warmth  
Day 23 - sick  
Day 24 - socks/boots  
Day 25 - trade gifts/donate  
Day 26 - foggy breaths  
Day 27 - ski  
Day 28 - knitting  
Day 29 - power outage  
Day 30 - sing loudly and/or obnoxiously  
Day 31 - family/friend pictures


	2. Day #1: Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans presents a sweater to Papyrus

Sans grins boldly, he held up the sweater for his brother to see; it was a dark purple sweater, that was large. Very large; with the sleeves being very long. It had two openings for the neck.

Sans stares at Papyrus, wondering what he thought of this joke shop item he found the last time he wandered about town.

  
Sans inwardly frowns, while keeping his eternal smile up strong. Papyrus was silent, though he was not sure if this was a good silent or a bad one.

  
"BROTHER!" Papyrus says finally with a hint of joy creeping in, "THIS IS A COUPLE'S SWEATER!"

  
"*huh?" Sans highly intelligent mind manages to get out at that last part, he lowers the sweater to see Papyrus's expression more clearly.

  
Papyrus appeared to be overjoyed; hurriedly he takes the sweater out of Sans's hands and pulls it over his head. Once his skull pops out of the right side, he bents downs slightly completely covering the immobile Sans and helps him into it and rolling up the sleeve for him.

Soon the pair were standing in the purple 'couple's sweater'.

  
Sans blinks, slowly glancing sideways he sees a happy Papyrus staring back at him with a large smile on his jaws. Truth be told, this was not what he had in mind, however as long as his brother was happy, that all that matter.

  
"IT WENT ON US PRETTY WELL!" Papyrus said touching the front of it, humming slightly.

"*yeah. no sweat.er. am i right?" Sans answers, giving Papyrus a quick wink when it dawned on him what was said.

  
"SANS!"


	3. Day #2: Snowball Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus readies himself for a snowball fight... Sans sort of gets ready.

Papyrus was kneeling in the snow, a pile of neatly placed snowballs at the ready. He had been rolling them carefully all morning so that they were the same shape and size.

  
Napping under a tree not too far, was Sans, with one unrolled snowball that he could not be bothered to finish.

  
Today was the day!

  
Every year at this time the monsters of this street would have a giant snowball fight. It started a few years back, when Papyrus invited the whole street for a Street Party, that for some reason no one enjoyed. It was too cold for some and others did want they road being closed off, even though it was a dead-end street and hardly any monsters had cars.

  
Papyrus still cooked enough food to fed a small army, placing tables along the walk paths, balloons and ribbons were tied high above the road, attached to tall bones.

  
No one could say no. But the mumbles of monster leaving as early as they could get around.

  
Then it happened. Every time someone, when tried to leave a small snowball, would hit them.

  
They would spin around, looking for their attacker but find no one.

  
Soon they came back out their houses just to throw an odd snowball, then they stayed longer. And then it became a huge war between the householders of the street. Now it was an annual event, others would join in and help prepare the meals. Others would build little booths ready to hide behind on their front garden.

Papyrus hums as he straightens his spine. His humming stops when he notices his brother, who promised he would make an effort this year. With a heavy sigh, the taller skeleton rose to his feet and makes his way to the tree.

  
Once there he bends over and easily picks up the smaller one. Who snuggles closer in his arms. Papyrus takes him over to the fort that they build.

  
Sans grins as he peeks one eye open, unbeknown to Papyrus, it was Sans who kept lazily tossing snowball at anyone who dared left his brother's party.

  
Snickering the smaller skeleton stretches in the taller's hold, making him tut.

  
Today was the day!

  
Sans would make sure Papyrus's party would be a success this year too.


	4. Day #3: Hot chocolate/hot drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Papyrus try hot chocolate for the first time.

The skeleton brothers face each other; they sat on the floor, at their low coffee table. In front of the was two mugs.

Papyrus stares down at the mucky brown gloop that was streaming hot in the overly large puzzle mug, that Sans bought for him; it was his favourite mug, but even coming in something he loved, he still was not sure that he wanted to drink this stuff.

  
"IT LOOKS KIND OF THICK!" Papyrus states as he stirs it once again, "DO WE EAT IT OR DRINK IT?"

"*says on the tub 'hot drinking chocolate'," Sans answers, staring down at the chocolate that was also in his favourite mug, which was just a big white mug that was written on in paint that reads 'i understand the concept of cooking and cleaning, i just not see how it applies to me'. "wild guess. but i think we drink it."

  
"AND THIS IS AN HUMAN CUSTOM?" Papyrus asks unsure, he reaches for the magazine he found this piece of information from, "TO DRINK THIS MUD IN THE COLDER MONTHS?"

  
"*...." Sans holds it closer to his jaws ready to drink it when Papyrus was.

  
For once Sans did not know what to say, he had no puns ready for chocolate, because there had never been this chocolate stuff in the underground.

  
"OKAY! WE LIVE ON THE SURFACE NOW!" Papyrus said in a fake bravo tone, placing the magazine to one side, "THEREFORE! WE SHOULD BE UNDERTAKING ALL SURFACE LIFE ACTIVITIES!"

  
"*k." Sans replies his sockets going blank as he lifts it to his teeth.

  
Papyrus brings his mug up to his jaws, and placing the rim between his teeth, he drank deeply. Sans drank at the same time. They kept lifting their mugs' bottom higher and higher to they were facing the ceiling, then suddenly the pair dropped the mugs to the table with a bit of bang.

  
"I HATE IT!* "i love it." They said at the same time.

  
Papyrus stares at Sans wide-eyed, he had never seen his brother's eyelights turn to little soul shaped before. Soon they fade back into their natural form.

  
"WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO GET YOU ANOTHER?" Papyrus asks him lightly, then announces, "I THINK I SHALL HAVE A CUP ON TEA INSTEAD!"

  
"*mmmm. please bro. and k." Sans mumbles at him, still loving the taste that he wanted to embed this into his memory.


	5. Day #4: Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus is getting fed up with Sans's books.

  
Papyrus shakes his head as he picks up yet another book. He kept finding things all around the house, and some in the strangeness of places. The fridge, inside the oven, balancing on the shower, on the windowsill...outside, under the table, under the car, in front of the TV screen, three under his bed covers and his pillow, one outside his place of work and under his computer desk.... then the ones in the sock draws...

Papyrus grabs another from beside the lampstand.

  
Walking with books in arm, he marches to his brother's room. Once there he walks in without bothering to knock, knowing that he would get no answer.

  
Sure enough, Sans was sitting on his treadmill with his nasal concha in a book.

  
The books almost covered the floor, they came up to Papyrus's patella.

  
Papyrus was about to step over the first pile that was in his way, then he halts his movement. Staring intent at the books he notices they had a formation.

  
It was a puzzle!

  
Slowly Papyrus lowers to book in his arms, leaving them by the doorway. He stands back up and gazes at the puzzle in front of him.

  
Glancing around he sees an opening to the right of him and hurries over. Grinning boldly, the happy Papyrus began his quest to get to his brother.

Sans lowers his book and peek over the top, his eyelights following Papyrus.

  
Good. He was glad his brother was having fun; lately Papyrus was getting really upset with Sans's new reading hobby.

  
Lowering the book, he rests it on his lap and closes it, choosing to at last have a break in favour of watching Papyrus enjoy himself.

  
Sans hums in thought, then quickly grabbing his phone, he began to record the event unfolding.


	6. Day #5: Ice skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus watches Sans ice skating?

  
Papyrus laughs out loud happily, ever now and again he could clap his hands in pure joy.

  
His friends stood off to the side, disbelief shone in their eyes.

  
After all, no one had seen Sans move so fast. And with so much control and skill. It was both amazing and terrifying because while Sans's body moved with grace, the skeleton's expression was one of utter laziness. With hooded eyes that kept closing in a slow blink, and that frozen smile made no one know what he was thinking or feeling. One thing they did not like, was that he looked ready to fall asleep mid-spin.

  
Still with Papyrus clapping so loudly and cheering the normally lazy bones on, it was not to stay worried.


	7. Day #6: Parkas/big jackets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Sans, he's a parkas monster.

  
Sans wanders the roadside, his whole form hidden beneath the parkas he wore; It was black with red patterns running through, it has a fluffy hood which buried his skull. And it was large. Clearly meant for someone taller and bigger build. Sans grins, he could only imagine what he looked like; since the only thing that could be seen as a part of his tibiba and maybe his fibula, along with his black sandals with his bright yellow socks.

  
"*heh. parkas monster coming through." Sans said when he reached the front porch to his and his brother's house.

  
Papyrus, Undyne and Alphys all turn to him. Undyne snorts at his appearance, Alphys adjusts her glasses and give a weak smile. Papyrus on the other hand, gave him a look of wonder.

  
"A PARKAS MONSTER!?" Papyrus cries out shock, he turns to his best friend who raises a brow at him, "I DID NOT KNOW THESE TYPE OF MONSTERS EXISTED!"

  
Undyne facepalmed, which made Sans's day. Alphys moves in to correct papyrus quickly but stops when Sans waggles up the steps and took a next to his brother.

  
"*yep. i'm a monster that only exists on the surface world." Sans goes on to say, grinning like mad, "the cost on me anyway."

  
"REALLY?" Papyrus said brightly, completely trusting this strange monster's word, "I HAVE BEEN WANTING TO BUY A ONE!" he began starting up a conversation, for some odd reason he felt like he could talk with this creature, "NOT BECAUSE I NEED ONE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS FEELS NOT THE COLD! HOWEVER! IT HAS COME TO MY ATTENTION THAT PARKAS ARE THE IN THING THIS WINTER! I MUST LOOK MY BEST! IT IS OUR FIRST WINTER HERE ON THE SURFACE WORLD AND I WANT TO FIT IN!"

  
"*i see...." Sans mumbles, "do ya know how parkas the humans wear, are made?"

  
Papyrus shook his head, then waits for the parkas monster to continue.

  
"*they're wearing our skins." Sans manages to get out, sounding in terror but trying hard not to laugh. The reaction was comical, Papyrus eyes widen the size of plates and his jaw dropped so low that Sans almost feared that it was going to fall off.

  
Undyne slaps her hand so hard on her forehead, that it did ten damage. She quickly turns to the now frighten Papyrus who was beginning to rattle softly.

  
"Papyrus! That is SANS!" Undyrus shouts out, pointing her finger at the now snickering skeleton loudly.

  
"...ttt-that's rr-right!" Alphys quickly adds, "there's nn-no such tt-thing as a parkas monster!"

  
Papyrus stops. Then blinks. Slowly turn he stares at the large parkas for a moment, then leaning over he unzips the zip, revealing his brother.

  
"*just a prank bro." Sans tells him, but he was a little worried now, underground he could read his brother like a book, however, Papryus's moods had been hard to follow since moving on the surface.

  
"BROTHER? ..." Papyrus frowns down at him, "THAT WAS NOT AMUSING!"

  
"heh. sorry." Sans answers, standing up he takes off the parkas and dumps it on Papyrus's lap, "here. this is for ya."

  
"WHAT?" Papyrus asks unsure as he lifts it up to stare, then glances back at his brother as if waiting for the punchline.

  
"*take it. its your's." Sans said then sits once more, he glances over at the other two, now that he could see again, he notices that Undyne and Alphys were both wrapped up in an electric blanket. Which made sense, since the pair did not do well in freezing conditions. And it was cold out.

  
"*so....why ya all sitting out here?" Sans asks in confusion, he glances down at the fine china tea set and cake that was layout on a coffee table.

  
Suddenly Papyrus jumped to his feet, causing everyone to jump slightly, then he quickly threw the parkas over and around his shoulder, slipping his arms through once it was behind him, then gripped the front with both hands, he turns to his best friend.

  
"HOW DOES IT LOOK!" Papyrus demands cheerfully, his eyes glowing his pure joy, "DO YOU THINK I COULD FIT IN! TO STAND OUT AS A COOL DUDE THAT I AM RIGHTLY AM! AND BY NO MEANS LAME IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM!?"

  
They all stare for a moment, then Undyne huffs out a laugh and gives him a big thumbs up. Papyrus let out an excited rattle and spun about to face Sans; he bends over and carefully pulls his brother into his arms, happily rubbing their skulls together. Sans just grins at his overjoyed brother, feeling like mission complete. At least for today; as his goal was to make Papyrus happy every day of their lives.

  
"THANK YOU!"


	8. Day #7: Sledding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus and Sans try sledding on the surface for the first time.

  
Papyrus shifted nervously on his feet, his hands rubbing together as he stares down at the snowy white hillside. There was a trail of dark muck, where the humans and monsters around him, sled downwards.

  
"*bro." Sans says placing a hand on his brother's spine, "ya don't have ta. if ya don't wanna."

  
Papyrus remained silent, but takes his sockets off the slope and focuses them on Sans.

  
"*its alright. it's a slippery slope. if we went on it. it could all go downhill for us." Sans says with a heavy sigh and closing his orbits, "maybe we should go home. and let this one slide." Opening his sockets, Sans turns to see a fuming Papyrus glaring down at him. Grinning boldly he shrugs his shoulders, only making the taller skeleton rattle slightly., "ya alright bro? ya seems a little rattled."

  
Papyrus tosses their sled on the ground, at the edge of the hill, then turns to Sans on his heels, and gently lift him up into his arms and settles down into the sled while carefully placing the smaller skeleton in front. Wrapping his arms around Sans's middle, Papyrus places his lower jaw upon San's crown. Wordlessly Sans picks up the ropes calmly, knowing if anything went wrong, that he could shortcut out of there.

  
"*ready?" Sans asks grinning lazily, however inwardly he was on full alert.

  
"READY!" Papyrus confirms, from when his hands were hidden into Sans's jacket, he brings two fingers in an upwards motion, causing a few bones to appear behind and under their sled, forces them to go down.

  
Everything was a white blur, as the world rushes past them at high speed. Never could they do this in the underground, because they had no hills, only suddenly drop cliffs.

  
At first he was scared. But fear soon turned into sheer joy. Halfway down Papyrus starts laughing in delight, still holding on tight to his brother who controlled their path with such skill it was as if he has done this before.

  
Soon they came to a complete stop. And they just sat there silently for a moment.

  
Papyrus leaps to his feet, with Sans still in his arms. He rearranged him in his arms so that he carries Sans with one arm while picking up their sled.

  
"AGAIN! AGAIN!" Papyrus cheers as he hurries up the hill.

  
Sans continues to remain silent in his brother's arms, just staring at nothingness with empty sockets as he rests his jaw bone on Papyrus's shoulder

  
'*i hate this....' Sans thinks in panic; his soul was still pulsing in his rib cage, but was unwilling to break this to Papyrus, who was enjoying himself. 'i'm struggle a little bit more. just a little more...'


	9. Day #8: Snow angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and their new family of monsters are trying out a new cafe in a nearby park. When out the window, Papyrus notices the human children that play, rolling around in the snow in an odd fashion.

  
Papyrus watches with a light confused frown on his brow; there were human children in a park. And the park was covered in a thick blanket of snow. The mentioned children were rolling on the ground and were doing what appeared to be an odd practice of the star jump.

"THE HUMANS CHILDREN ARE DOING THE STAR JUMP WRONG!" Papyrus told those around him, who was Sans, Undyne, Alphys, Toriel, Asgore, and Frisk, "LOOK AT THEM! THEY ARE ON THE GROUND DOING IT!"

The skeleton then points opening at the children, making the humans in the park's cafe they were dining at, glance at him with an angry or annoyed frown.

Sans wanted to glare back at the humans, for some reason it was thought that monsters eat human children. Which was sick. They just took their souls and left the remains to rot in a metal coffin in the underground castle basement.

Frisk waves their hands to gain the monsters at the table's attention. They then quickly signed; They explain that these were not star-jumps. The told their monster family that this was something some human children did in the winter. It was called making snow angels.

"BUT HUMAN!" Papyrus cries out in shock disbelief, "YOU INFORMED ME! THAT WHEN HUMANS DIED THEY BECOME ANGELS! DOES THAT MEAN THAT THESE CHILDREN ARE KILLING THE SNOW FOR THEM TO BECOME ANGELS!"

"Holy Mackerel!" Undyne breathes out as those words filtered into her brain, "You're right!"

"Dear stars!" Toriel cries out in horror, "We must stop these children at once!"

The skeleton, goat and fish monster all leap from their chairs and rush across the table, then out of the door; all heading towards the kids that was murdering the poor snow, that done no harm to anyone.

Frisk jumps up and trots behind them, trying hard to regain their attention to explain. But with them behind the monsters, their hands were not seen.

Asgore slowly rose to his feet, towering over the humans who had tried to save the innocent children from these wild beast of monsters. However, they all shrunk back in fear, unwilling to help with the male goat going there. The former king had to bend low to get out the doorway.

Sans could not help a snicker escaping his jaws, even knowing this would not end well for them. Alphys sighs heavily, she also knew that this would not go in their favour.

Glancing out the glass window of the park's cafe, Sans watches as the three monsters who got there first, wiggle their fingers at the humans brats. Some adults came over to grab their own brats or stand up against this unearthly force of nature.

Sans closes his eyes as he notices the first flash coming from Frisk, who was standing behind Toriel.

"*here comes the reset..." Sans says to Alphys who glances at him and then quickly looks to Frisk where she too saw the light.

  
Alphys's mouth drops slightly, while she could not remember anything, Sans had entrusted her with his reports to know what he meant by this. Another light flashes, and then a red pillow of a light spin into the air with flickers of different colours encircling it.

  
Then a huge wave of light swallowed the surrounding area and like a giant wave, pours towards them. The humans in the cafe seeing this light coming at them began to scream and try and run, all blaming the monsters for this.

"...or maybe a save point?" Sans goes on, still sitting in place and because he was so calm, Alphys was too. She remained sitting across from him, wondering if they would go back to the underground, or to a point later in the day.

  
Suddenly Sans was just standing there. In a white void of space. He glances around and sees nothing; he always hated this place. No sound, no air, no darkness or colour. Just white nothingness.

Then the world blurred into place. Blinking he glances around. He was in Snowdon. Just outside of town. But that meant nothing since there were only save points underground and once a forenight Sans would take Frisk there to visit, so they could back up their saves.

'*If this is a save.' Sans thinks to himself, wandering further into town, 'then- wait. i can just check out my socks.' Sans changes his socks whenever he wanted to know what point in time he was in. He bought new socks each week and labeled them all with dates in his mind.

  
Glancing down he stares at his pink and yellow striped socks. So it was the last time he came to the underground.

  
Grinning he hurries along, knowing where Frisk will be now. And sure enough the brat came running to him, with a little bit of an annoyed expression.

  
"*what's wrong kid?" Sans asks Frisk as soon as the child reaches him.

  
Frisk told him that they were waiting for the release of a new game and now that they would have to wait longer.

  
Sans shrugs, not caring about any game. Most of the RPG related games that Frisk liked to play, always had skeletons being one of the first things one had to kill.

  
Frisk waves at Sans, and the skeleton glances at their hands. They told him that they would explain in more detail about snow angels, so that would not happen again.

  
"*k. want a practice round with me?" Sans asks as they walk to Grillby, though knowing he would be there. It was still open, for the monsters who chose not to move to the surface.


	10. Day #9: Fireplace/candles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans takes home from work and finds something strange on his roof.

Sans glances at the crackling fire, then to the table, it was close to, but not to close that the wooden legs would burn....yet close enough that it would get overheated and then start to smoke and burn and then lead to a flame.

  
But Sans did not worry about the closeness of the raging fire, it appeared to be a monster lit fire. Meaning it could give out heat but would not burn anything to the ground.

  
Sans wanders over to the table and stares at the setting. It looked like someone was going to have a candlelit dinner for two.

  
Why someone would place a blazing fire, complete with chimney breast, and a fancy tablecloth, along with 'bone' china plates and crystal wine glass, on top of his roof when he solely used for stargazing was beyond him.

  
Sans turns his gaze to Papyrus's side of the roof, then was a simple white tent had been set up, he could hear the crashing of pans just over the fire.

  
Suddenly the tent's entrance was revealed and Papyrus hurries out with a silver bucket with a wine bottle poking out; he then watches as his brother places this bucket on a small table close to one of the chair.

  
Papyrus humming straightens his spine, then notices Sans standing there, those hums continue for a few long moments before he stops and looks horrified that he was here.

  
"SANS!" Papyrus cries out, nervously gripping his hands in front of himself, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! I HAD THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE SLEEPING!"

  
"*here. well... was planning to do some stargazing tonight." Sans mumbles out, tried out by the long day he had and the thought of sleep was so appealing him right by, but there was a clear night and a star he wanted to observe.

  
Papyrus suddenly pout.

  
"BROTHER! YOU HAVE BEEN WORKING THIS WHOLE DAY!" Papyrus exclaims throwing his arms into the air, "YOU NORMALLY GO RIGHT OFF TO SLEEP AFTER AN HOUR'S WORTH OF WORK!"

  
"*..' normally'. don't ya mean 'used to'...things are different now. bro." Sans says with a sleepy smile, he then turns to the heavens, "some things are worth staying awake for."

  
Papyrus silently stares at him, a sense of sadness seemed to wash over him. Sans notices right away, he takes his sockets away from the stars and hurries over to his brother's side.

  
"*bro?" Sans asks holding a hand out for him to take, planning to lead him to the chair; but Papyrus never accepted the hand, instead walks to the seat himself and sat down, leaving a confused Sans behind.

  
Frowning Sans follows to where Papyrus sat.

  
"*what's wrong?" Sans questions, he hated Papyrus unhappy, if hated more than it seemed that he was the source of the unhappiness.

  
"WAS I NOT WORTH STAYING AWAKE FOR IN THE UNDERGROUND?" Papyrus asks dully, lowering his skull down to stare at the roof's reddest floor.

  
"*...papyrus... please understand when i say ya worth more than the stars in our world." Sans said firmly, he raising out and held onto the side of Papyrus's cheekbone and lifts his skull to face him, "i was suffering from acute depression. heh. don't know why it's called that. depression ain't very 'cute."

  
Papyrus huffs out, itching to look away, however with Sans holding him so gently and staring at him with a sorrowful yet gently expression, he felt it just wrong to do so.

  
"*bro. i love ya. of course i loves ya." Sans says grinning at him, bringing his other hand up and wrapping it around one shoulder, then carefully pulls Papyrus to him for a half hug, "but i'm now working at a work i love. so its easier for me to... put myself into it. ya know what i mean?"

  
Sans felt himself sweat, not sure he was explaining himself properly, the fact that Papyrus looked a little down after him saying that meant he failed in some way.

  
"*anyways...what's with this setup?" Sans asks quickly, hoping the chance of topic would help, then goes on to say with a cheeky grin, "ya got a date or something. planning to sneak ya date mate in while i was sleeping?"

  
Papyrus's eyes glowed a pastel red, clear sign of embarrassment.

  
"NO! THERE IS NO DATE MATE!" Papyrus shouts out, standing and moving away from Sans in an odd crab walkway, "THIS IS FOR YOU BROTHER! A CELEBRATION MEAL FOR YOUR FIRST YEAR OF WORK!"

  
Papyrus held out his arms and swept them in the air, over the array in front of them. He now appeared very pleased with himself. And Sans smiles at the gesture, as Papyrus had become good at cooking under the loving teachings of Toriel.

  
"*heh. thanks bro. ya didn't have ta." Sans says staring at his brother's hard work, he then glances towards the tent, "so what's cooking good looking?"

  
Papyrus made the oddest chattering sound with his teeth that Sans had even heard, he turns and blinks as the other skeleton slap his hands over his jaws and stares in shock at him.

  
Slowly Papyrus lets them drop, it happened again so back went the hands with a mighty clunk as bone hit against bone.

  
The taller skeleton turns and rushes to the tent, calling out from under his hands, "ITISYOURFAVOURITEBROTHER!IMUSTCHECKONIT!PLEASELIGHTTHECANDLES!MATCHESBESIDESMYCHAIR!"

  
Then he was gone.

  
Sans blinks at the place he once stood, wondering what had happened and how he manages to speak that fast in the short time it took to get to the tent. Blinking again, Sans only over to Papyrus's seat, having worked out only the end bit of what was said.  
'Light the candles'

  
Sighing the small skeleton did just that, then went to his own chair and waited. It was under to be an interesting night; having a candlelit dinner beside a roaring fire in a makeshift chimney on the roof, while under the clear night sky with its millions of stars.

Sans smiles a true smile.

  
"*i can't think of anyone other than papyrus. to share this with." Sans breathes out, he jumps when that strange chattering of teeth was heard again, right next to with. Turning he sees Papyrus places their meal down, his eyes glowing a bright green, not bothering to hide that noise anymore.

  
Sans glows his single eye back, letting his brother know, that he too was happy being with him.


	11. Day #10: Snowed in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus gets snowed in and Sans goes to get him

  
The monsters had traveled to a log cabin, it was deep in the woodlands and far from the human town.

  
They had travelled three days to get to this place and arrived early morning on the fourth day. After getting the keys and dumping their suitcases in their chosen rooms, the monsters went to town, gathering food for their long stay at the cabin; but Sans told everyone that he would be not joining them. He claims he was motion sick from the long car journey.

  
Papyrus tried his hardest to stay with Sans, but he told him that he would just sleep it off.

  
Then Undyne drags him out.

  
It had been snowing lightly when they left, but because monsters did not listen to the weather reports, they never knew that there was a blizzard coming. They never really known weather reports existed, since there was no need of them in the underground. It had been controlled.

  
Now Sans the skeleton stares out the window, only seeing white. Just white. It was a complete white-out.

  
Papyrus had managed to ring the landline the log cabin had, asking how he was doing. There was no food in the place, so he was worried about his brother.

  
Sans kept telling him that he was fine and a little hungry was not going to kill him. What Sans did not mention, was that when Papyrus was younger, he would go days without food so as to keep Papyrus fed, so he was used to it.

  
Sans let out a sigh when the phone rang once more; knowing who it was, he went to it and as he was reaching for it, it stops.

  
Blinking he still picks up the handle and held it to his skull. The line was dead.

  
Shrugging his shoulders, he went back to the sofa and lay there. Then he grabs the remote and switches the TV on. Straight away there was a news report for the local area.

  
Sans frowns deeply as he listens. It seems like there was an avalanche. A bad one too; it had completely covered a whole town. And this was a large town...

  
Sweat forms on the side of his skull and panic went throughout his bones, causes his soul to pulse rapidly.

  
Sans stood up and bought his menu in front of him, bringing up the shortcut page. There was a half map now in front of him, it forms everywhere he went. He had 92 pages worth so far, most were of the underground, upon the surface he was steadily building up so it was hard to find where is placed his marker.

  
Thankfully Sans had placed a marker on Papyrus's very soul, it was the only shortcut that moved, which was a deadly combo.

  
Sans grits his teeth and glows his left eye a bright yellow, readily himself for what he was about to; with both hands in front of his rib cage, he forces his blue and yellow soul to appear. He held it in front of himself, the eye-burning an unworldly light then without warning, a piece breaks off.

  
It was the size of a bobby head pin, it's glow was fading fast and before it could dust Sans quickly returns his souls to its rightful place, then held the piece in both hands like with his soul, he wills it to stay alive for a little longer; it might implode in on itself, causing a little universe to appear.

  
Grinning against the pain he caused himself, Sans takes his eyes off his little creation and glances around, looking for a nice place to place this shortcut. He notices that under the staircase would be the best choice, while he normally liked more hidden spots to put them down.

  
Making his way over he studies the area more, it was not of view of the main living room, a balcony was overhead, but it was in full view of the kitchen doors and parts of the corridor that leads to a game room and baths.

  
Sans shook his skull, this did not matter. While he had been meaning to make one before they returned anyways. A more hidden place, he should not be thinking about where it was.

  
Against the dark wall, he threw his tiny AU and a notification box came up asking if he was sure that he wanted to make a shortcut.

  
Sans clicks on 'yeah. sure' and another notification box popped up, asking what the name of the shortcut be called, along with a transparent keyboard.

  
Fingers flew over the keys, typing in the name:

  
_'Snowtale'_

  
Yet another notification came in front of him:

  
[This Shortcut Already Exists!]

  
Looking behind him, he sees the kitchen doors and typed in:

  
_'Underkitchen'_

  
[This Shortcut Already Exists!]

  
Sans felt a cold bead of sweat rolling down his temple.

  
_'undersnow'_

  
[This Shortcut Already Exists!]

  
"*oh come on!" Sans hisses, he knew that he had a lot of shortcuts. He wrote once more:

  
_'undersnowtale'_

  
[This Shortcut Already Exists!]

  
Again he typed:

  
_'under the stairs tale'_

  
[This Shortcut Already Exists!]

  
"*what? really...." Sans huffs out but keeps going, this was not the first time he stood around trying to think up a name for his shortcuts, but it was the first time in a long time he needed to be quick about it.

  
_'understairtale'_

  
[This Shortcut Already Exists!]

  
"*..." Sans just started, how many shortcuts had he made that were under the stairs.

  
_'wintertale'_

  
[This Shortcut Already Exists!]

  
"*core dear!" Sans spat out in angry, then tries again.

  
_'understormtale'_

  
[This Shortcut Already Exists!]

  
_'icetale'_

  
[This Shortcut Already Exists!]

  
"*i need something completely random." Sans mumbles to himself darkly.

  
_'bennutale'_

  
Sans lets out a long sigh as he sees the new shortcut being made. It appears in front of him, both on the wall and on his map screen.

  
When the one on the map came through, the whole house and some of the surrounding area became clear or black patches outside of where he's been opened up.

  
A shortcut made could show up, up to ten miles in every direction; making more pages as well. The only shortcut that does not do this, was a moving one...

  
Sans quickly zooms out of the house and tries to find the town; there was just a blank page with one line of the map; since he only drove past it when coming to the cabin.

  
Sans notices in part of the blackness, a small glow of orange. It was not moving. Which unnerved him. Normally anytime he looks at his map, he sees that dot moving about.

  
Clicking on it the shortcut came out simple named 'papyrus', then double-clicking, the new shortcut connected with the 'papyrus'. Sans could already see it was unstable, which was the risk of a moving shortcut, he had been trying to correct it but simply gave up years ago.

  
With a heavy sigh Sans walks through, his whole form change to black and a 'vwoop' sound was heard, specks of blue orbs float in the place he once stood.

  
Sans fell into the void. His orbits firmly shut.

  
He knew the void knew only when he knew.

  
'*which is nothing new...' Sans thinks as he awaiting it to be over.

  
"BROTHER!" a voice screams at him. He knew that voice, he was sure he knew it.

  
Blinking he forces on his eye sockets open, pouring magic into them. Then blinks as a blurry white thing came in front of him. Blinking some more, he sees its a skeleton monster.

  
"*papyrus." Sans mumbles trying to sit up, but his body felt odd..

  
"BROTHER ARE YOU OKAY NOW!?" Papyrus demands gently, holding him close to his body.

  
"*er... yeah. wasn't i alright before?" Sans asks in confusion.

  
"NO!" Papyrus cries out, hugging him tightly and burying his face into Sans's neck, "YOU CAME OUT OF NOWHERE AND HIT THE FLOOR HARD! YOU ONLY HAD .1 HEALTH!"

  
"*...oh....oops." Sans mumbles from the inside of Papyrus jacket, he notices that he was sitting long ways of his brother's lap, and the jacket was around them both and they were zipped up in it. The place they was sitting in was very dark.

  
"*where are we bro?" Sans asks pulling away from Papyrus so he could see him. He saw right away that he had been crying, Papyrus's eyes still glowed purple out of fear for him.

  
"WE ARE AT THE TOWN'S MALL!" Papyrus answers, glancing around suddenly looking fearful for another reason, "THERE WAS AVALANCHE! IT COVERED EVERYTHING! THERE IS NO WAY OUT! OH BROTHER! I AM SO GLAD YOU ARE HERE! I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU! ALL BY YOURSELF! ANYTHING COULD HAVE HAPPENED!"

  
"*bro. bro. nothing would have happened." Sans says giving him an easy grin, but his soul still pained him, "the only reason i'm like this was 'cause i was trying to get to ya."

  
Sans pauses for a moment.

  
"*is there another reason ya scared bro?" Sans asks gently, leaning into his brother and trying to hug him in this position.

  
"THE HUMANS IN THIS PLACE THOUGHT WE WAS THE REASON THIS HAPPENED!" Papyrus explains hugging Sans more, he quickly glances around as if ready for something to jump out at them, "THEY STARTED ATTACKING! AND-"

  
"*what?" Sans said in a dull tone, his sockets going empty. Then they reappeared and Sans began CHECK Papyrus.

  
"BROTHER! ALL IS WELL WITH ME!" Papyrus told him, keeping an eye out for an unseen human, "BUT THERE IS NO WAY OUT! AND DOCTOR ALPHYS CAN NOT BE IN THIS PLACE FOR SO LONG!"

  
"*ah. ah. ahh. bro. ya mean there's snow way out." Sans jokes with a wink.

  
Papyrus turns to stare at Sans for a moment, then looks around again and continues on like Sans had no said anything.

  
"UNDYNE IS FINE WITH THE COLD! BUT AS LONG AS IT IS NOT TOO TOO COLD!" Papyrus goes on, making Sans snort, "TORIEL IS COMPLETELY FINE WITH IT! BUT THE HUMAN CHILD IS NOT!"

  
"*bro. i know a shortcut." Sans stops Papyrus rambling with a soft touch to the skull, "so don't worry any more. k."

  
Papyrus appeared to be holding back to the tears, he nods his head firmly and hugs his brother tightly.

  
"*i need to make a shortcut here." Sans explains, trying to get a better look at the room. "i can only take one monster at a time. and you're going first."

  
"BUT BROTHER WHAT IF THE HUMANS ATTACK YOU!" Papyrus shouts out, tears falling this time, "I NEED TO BE HERE TO PROTECT YOU!"

  
"*naw bro." Sans replies with a kind smile, "i need ya to get back and get hot water bottle ready for alphys and undyne. don't worry ya pretty little head off. i'm quick."

  
"AND FRISK!" Papyrus adds, not at all happy with the plan.

  
"*er. yeah. them too." Sans says with a shrug, he tries to unzip the jacket but had to wait until Papyrus did this for him. Standing Sans could not see the layout of the room, there is some kind of strange clothes shop.

  
Sans glances towards the changing room and hurries over, with Papyrus close behind.

  
Sans enters the much larger changing room, which was for the disabled humans.

  
"*this will do." Sans says with a nod, he here a click and sees that Papyrus had locked the door.

  
"*k. let's start. ya gonna have to heal me once i'm done." Sans tells him grimly, he hated making Papyrus worry, this would be the first time his brother would see him making a shortcut.

  
"*ya ready?" Sans asks bringing his soul out, making Papyrus's eyes widen, "oh. one more thing. i have to name this shortcut. got any ideas?"


	12. Day #11: Quilts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has a new obsession...

Sans has many things he liked to collect since moving to the surface.

  
Socks were still high up there. But now there were bandannas, mugs and books.

  
Now of course he found a new thing he loved to collect.

  
Patchwork quilts.

  
He had five at the moment, all piled up on his new bed which his brother insisted he gets.

  
Currently he was laying on his front, under some of them, with just his skull peeking out.

  
Grinning Sans thought about making these for himself. He had been looking up online to buy some more when he saw a video on how to make them.

  
Sans shrugs his shoulders at the thought. It was something to do while waiting in for monsters to be allowed to work, trade, and study. And the way things are going, it appeared it would be a long wait since the humans did not seem to like having them...existing. Save for a handful of humans who dressed weirdly.

  
Sans sighs under the warmth of the quilt, rolling over to glance at the window, he can see a touch of frost on the glass.

  
Sans hears the door open, turning slightly he stares at his brother was making his way over silently, in his green PJs with small red race cars all over.

  
"*can't sleep." Sans said as he reached the bed, causing the other to jump.

  
"SANS! WHY ARE _YOU_ AWAKE!?" Papyrus demands in shock, staring down in the light of dawn at his very awake brother.

  
"*don't know." Sans answers, pulling up and then threw the quilts off of him, revealing his own PJs which were just black shorts and a navy vest with 'I *heart* naps' on it. the 'heart' on it, looked like the wrong way up soul, and was a pink colour and it was faded about the edges.

  
Papyrus quickly drops down into the bed with him, helping with getting the quilts to be over them both.

  
Sans rolls over on his back bringing his brother with him, so that Papyrus was laying his skull of his ribs; Papyrus smiled happily and snuggles up closer wrapping his arms under Sans's spine.

  
Then the pair just lay there, under the warm quilt, just enjoying the nearness of being with the one they loved.


	13. Day #12: mistletoe (or plain smoochies)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some traditions on the surface have crept into the monster holidays. Take mistletoe for example, it a new thing everyone is doing this Giftmas.

Sans did not think much of Xmas. It was just like Giftmas...only well.. the humans refused the monsters from celebrating Xmas outright. Going as far as creating a law that banned them from doing so.

  
Well, it did not matter. Since they fell at different times, Xmas was sometimes in December, he was not really sure when; while Giftmas was 31st of October.

  
Of course, little things wormed their way over into Giftmas that was not there before.

  
The mistletoe tradition.

  
This strange new concept was when two ...humans or monsters in this case, stood under a mistletoe, that was to be hung up somewhere in the house and was commonplace in the doorway; they had to smooch, no questions asked. Even if they were not mates.

  
Sans did not know how he felt about this new tradition...

  
He had been trying to think of jokes or puns to go with them when he noticed Papyrus plastering them all over the ceiling. However he was unfamiliar with them, so wasn't to sure on how to go about with the puns in the right context.

  
Sans grins as he sees Papyrus coming in with yet another box full of mistletoe, humming away, not seeing the large number of pillows that was on the living room floor.

  
Papyrus went down. The box spills it's contents at Sans's feet.

  
Sans snickers at the fallen skeleton. Papyrus arms were outstretched, his face buried deep pillows; and while one leg was straight, the other was bent up. It was just funny to look at.

  
"*enjoy ya trip bro?" Sans jokes, he watches as Papyrus let his bent leg drop and then roll over, "see ya next fall?"

  
"THAT IS NOT FUNNY!" Papyrus informs him with a huff, crosses his arms over his chest but did not even try to get up, just tilts his skulls to look up and glare at him.

  
"*'ere look bro." Sans says, bringing hand in view of Papyrus and points to his feet.

Papyrus frowns and lifts his skull enough to see his mistletoe piled around Sans's feet.

  
"*ya just miss-me-toes." Sans finishes with a mad grin.

  
Papyrus laughs out loud at the unexpected pun.

  
Sans blinks in surprised, then laughs along with him.

  
"BROTHER! REALLY!" Papyrus cries out, still laughing; he rolls onto his hands and knees, then sits on his heels, sighing heavily.

  
Papyrus blinks in confusion as one of the mistletoe hung in front of his sockets; he blinks his sockets as he stares at the skeleton hand, as he follows up the blue sleeves and rests at the familiar face of his beloved brother.

  
"*give us a kiss bro." Sans asks with a cheeky grin, still laughing slightly; he was bent over with one hand on his knees and the other held up the innocent looking branch.

  
Papyrus blinks, he leans up, bringing his jaw up higher. Sans's eyes socket going blank, noticing what was happening, he meant this as a joke. But he saw the hopeful glint in his brother's expression. Papyrus wanted a kiss, then he would not say no.

  
Sans leans down and clunked against Papyrus's cheekbone, and by default, Papyrus kisses Sans also on the cheek.

  
Sans goes to straighten himself when Papyrus suddenly grabs him by the shoulders and pulls him into his lap.

  
"*huh?" Sans says dumbly, his highly intelligent mind seemed to stop working as a mistletoe that was not his own float in front of him.

  
"MY TURN!" Papyrus declares wiggling the branch in his fingers.

  
"*oh man. i really fell for that one." Sans said a little bit of sweat forming as he came face to face with his brother.

  
"YOU DID NOT FALL! I PULL YOU DOWN!" Papyrus tells him, then comes forward and gently clicked their teeth together, closing his eyes as he did.

  
Sans quickly closes his eyes and allows his brother's magic to wash over him.

  
It was nice. And very different doing it with a skeleton. Since they had become rare, his mates up until now had all had lips. To have the firmness of bone and the power flowing felt... right. The monsters before never thought to use their magic, there was never a need to do so.

  
Suddenly Sans remembers that he should be returning this kiss; he sent a wave of power and when their streams crossed. That was better. Much better.

  
Sans thought he heard a moan and a sigh. It seemed like an age before they parted. Both their eyes a bright green and a hint of another colour.

  
The pair sat in silence for a few minutes, just staring at each, watching the wisps of colour swirl around.

  
"*welp. that happened." Sans spoke first, his normal grin stretching tightens, letting his eyes return to black and then to his eyelights.

  
"YES...WE HAVE TO CLEAN THIS MESS! AND THEN PUT THE REST UP!" Papyrus tells him looking at the fallen mistletoe.

  
"*mmm. yeah. i'll help ya." Sans replies as he stands up, with Papyrus following after, picking up the box as he went.

  
Together they worked in silence to fill it up once more. Sans really did not know what face to put on until he knew how Papyrus felt. If Papyrus hated it and never wanted to do something like that again nor speak of it anymore, then he would wholeheartedly agree. And on the other hand if Papyrus hated it and wanted to move out of the house, he would support him. Then if Papyrus hated it and him and never wanted to speak to him again at all and leave forever.... Sans would allow this, as long as Papyrus was happy. And if Papyrus hated him and-

  
"DOES THIS MEAN WE ARE MATES NOW?" Papyrus suddenly blurts out, causes Sans's train of thought to crash and burn.

  
"*huh?" Sans says dumbly for the second time that evening.

"ARE WE MATES NOW?" Papyrus asks more clearly, placing the last mistletoe in the box.

Papyrus had this sorrowful expression, so Sans could not tell if he really wanted this.

  
'*are ya upset 'cause ya feel like ya forced to become my mate.' Sans thinks as he tries to give answers, his eyes empty as panic started to set in, 'or are ya upset 'cause ya want to be mates and are unsure what this means. wait for this tradition says there's no strings attached! so why would papyrus ask this?'

  
Sans saw that Papyrus was getting sadder as moments past.

  
'*take a chance...' Sans thinks to himself, 'if worst comes to worst. i'll beg the bratling for a reset and never let this happen again.'

  
Sans sighs closing his eyes, and then on opening them, gave his brother a kind smile.

  
"*bro. i love ya. and i want to be ya mate." Sans said plainly so there was no mistake in what he was saying, knowing that Papyrus grasps at things that are not there if he did not see the whole picture. Well, actually he sees things that there not there even if you told him plainly.

  
Papyrus let out a mighty cheer and rushed at him, causing him to fall backwards onto the many pillows that still lay on the floor. Now he laid there staring up at the ceiling, with a rattling Papyrus hugging him.

  
"NYEH?! I LOVE YOU TOO!" Papyrus cries out, and he was really crying, as in sobbing his heart out in relief, "I HAVE BEEN WANTING TO BE YOUR SOULMATE FOR THE LONGEST TIME! BUT YOU KEPT-"

  
"*it's alright bro. come here. it's alright." Sans says over and over, trying to wiggle out of the hold, to properly comfort him.

  
After a moment of wiggle and light patting of the back, soon they were chatting and silly little things and then serious topics with a few puns thrown in.

  
"*ya ok now?" Sans asks his new mate, who nods shyly.

  
Papyrus appeared to have noticed something, then he glances around before looking up, a bold smile crosses his jaws. Sans gazes upwards to see what it was and grins at what he saw.

  
"*alright mate." Sans says readily himself for round two, "come at me bro. ya can't mis'."


	14. Day #13: Snowmen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans misses his brother all the time, but knowing he is happy, he keeps living- hoping that one day he would return... what does that have to do with snowmen?

Sans wanders up the garden path with Alphys, they were returning from the lab they shared, that was at the bottom of the garden. It once served as a bomb shelter. The two scientists had slowly made it bigger; going deeper underground and moving across the garden, to the edges of their plot.

  
In the end they had three other entrances around their plot and two in the house itself.

  
Sans pauses. Staring at a snowman that was on the other side of the fence. It had not been there before they went down to do work, and it was on the side where the woodlands began. It was rare for children to come to play in this area because their house was right at the end of the row of houses. The children normally stayed at the other end.

"w-what's wrong ssssans?" Alphys calls out, she had kept walking when he stopped, but now had turned to see what he was.

  
"*nothing. some brave kids." Sans answers nodding towards the snowman.

  
She smiles at this, quickly bringing her phone out she snaps a couple of photos, then turns to move towards the house once more. The thing about the entrances in the house. It was a one-way thing, they would not exit it, meaning they had to walk the normal way.

  
And with Alphys not doing good in this type of weather, so he had to walk back with her encase she froze on the way back. It was not a long walk, about 200 yards but both of them do not get out much, choosing to work most days.  
It was not like they could do no other. Both lost the hearts of their loved ones.

  
Alphys could not work out the nerve to ask Undyne out and the secret she kept under lock and key made her more withdrawn. Sans loved Toriel. Toriel on the other hand was still in love with Asgore. It took a couple of years but they made it through and remarried.

  
Then Sans's brother moved out to be closer to his mate, leaving him feeling sad, alone and empty; even more so then when Toriel did not work out.

  
Alphys had asked Sans with some numbers for a project, he was meant to stay for a couple of weeks, and in that time he just bought bits and pieces of his items while he was there. However, he kept taking stuff over as a joke. But it becomes real one day when Alphys invited him to live with her.

  
They became best friends. Working with each other every day, Sans helping her to deal with the horror of what she had gone. As well as taking care of mentioned horrors. The amalgamates...

  
Of course a male and female, living together, working together and going places together, meant only one thing to the outside world. They were mates.

  
Sans could not be bothered to correct them and Alphys was to afraid to speak up. So everyone claims them as mates.

  
Sans was disappointed when Papyrus never returned, just a simple message saying congratulations. Papyrus had rarely spoken to Sans since he left with Mettaton and become a superstar in his own right. And did not have time for him anymore.  
This hurt Sans more than he was willing to admit.

  
Thankfully Alphys turned out to be a great companion for him. He had someone to take care of again.

  
Sans watches as Alphys hurries into the house and closes the door behind her, to make sure the heat stays in. When he reaches the door, he hurries makes a show to open and shut the door.

  
He glances around to see where she went, he could hear her in the kitchen. Making his way there, he sighs deeply, knowing she was unhappy. It was hard seeing the one you love move on and do well for them. Undyne and Toriel came every now and again, never knowing the pain they caused.

  
Sans flops down at the kitchen table, which was covered in taking out containers, old newspapers, reports, gears, tools, a rubber chicken, a couple of laptops, a couple of tablets, test tubes with different colours of liquids inside them, a frog, a few bones and some rocks.

  
"It'sss a c-cold one again today." Alphys says as she places the hot pot of instant noodles in front of him.

  
"*yeah. ya alright? how ya temp?" Sans asks looking her up and down, she was still wearing her heavy coat which was filled with hot bottle waters, but when the bottles cool down, they make the cold worst for her.

  
"Mm-my bb-blood tempera-tt-ture is fine at the moment," Alphys answers taking the seat next to him, "th-thanks."

"*heh. no worries. mate." Sans replies with a cheeky grin and quick wink, he almost laughs when he sees her duck her head down further into the coat.

  
Life was not bad. But it was not good.

  
Both of them drowned themselves in sorrow and misery, it was made him wonder how either of them had not fallen down yet.

  
Alphys suddenly brings her head up and looks towards the window.

  
"*mm? did ya hear something?" Sans asks her as he started pouring in the packet of oozy sauce, then stirred it.

"Y-yeah, just now. I-its sounded kind of weird." Alphys said with a light frown.

"*k. i'll look. ya should go and get out of those clothes and sit on ya heat rock or something." Sans tells her as he leaves the noodles behind and goes to the window.

  
"I w-will do. In ju-just a sssec." Alphys says as she takes out her phone, "I n-need to ch-chec-I mean- ah- update! I n-ne-need to update my status!"

  
"*ya shouldn't always lie on those things. or at least tell me what ya writing about." Sans says when he reaches to window, he glances outside and frowns, "Grillby asked how my date to the aquarium went. i got out of replying 'cause of my puns. still think-"  
Alphys was typing away so she never noticed Sans's frown deepening, he moves away from the window and walks to the french doors, that lead onto a porch which over looked the snow filled garden.

  
Sans wiped against the glass which had fogged up, then stares out at the darkening world

  
"*oi al." Sans calls lightly, the lizard monster lifts her snout up a little showing she was listening, "how many snowmen were out when we walked back to the house?"

  
"Er-r...er.. on-one. It was j-just one." Alphys answers, giving him her full attention now, "Wh-wh-why?"

"*and it was at the bottom. right? near the woods?" Sans questions more, his sockets were empty and his voice was free of emotion; this always unnerved her when he did that and she told him not to do it in front of her.  
"Th-that's rrright. I-I took a photo of it." Alphys answers, then she starts fiddling with the phone once more. Standing she heads over to him, and shows him the photo.

  
In the photo Sans stood, he wore a thin light brown vest with a darker brown short that reached mid femur and he wore some slip-on black sandals; against the white of the snow, his bones looked a sickly grey. His socket was empty, which seemed to be a constant feature since Papyrus left.

  
Sans looked ill.

  
Like a monster ready to fall down.

  
Behind him was a neatly build a snowman with its head and shoulders peeking over the top of their fence. Its stick for arms were resting on the wooden fence, as if ready to climb over. It had coal for eyes and a carrot for a nose.

  
"*huh. now look out there." Sans tells her, heading out the glass, then warns, "don't come to close. it getting colder with the sun going down."

  
Alphys nods and comes to stand at a distance of the glass, but still see the view outside.

  
Alphys gasps. There were now three snowmen. And there were actually in the garden, all facing towards the house. Sans noted that the first one was gone from its place at the fence. Sans saw a flash. Turning he watches as Alphys tries taken pictures from different angles.

  
"Th-the gl-glass keeps ca-catching the light!" Alphys huffs lightly, turning to Sans she holds out her phone carefully to him, "Ca-can you go out an-and get sssome p-picss for me."

  
"*sure. go warm up." Sans answers with a gently smile, though it was lost to her since all she could see are his dull empty eyes that never seemed to change from their downcast expression, and with the eternal frozen grin, she could not tell the difference between a true smile and his normal one.

  
"Kk!" Alphys replies, stepping back as he opens the door; cold icy wind seemed to roll in, as he steps out she calls after him, "an-and! be-be careful! of-of-" he stops to listen to what else she had to say, "-of my ph-phone! itsss im-important to me!"

  
"*heh. k." Sans said with a slight nod, he quickly closes the door, then watches as she disappears through the kitchen doors, heading to the living room where it was warm.

  
Sans could not help but stare at the mess of a kitchen; it was not just the table that was covered in the stuff. The kitchen counters were filled with stuff. Just stuff. Half dirty plates piled up with mugs and glass squeezed in. Then were was lots of things, like books, paperwork, and files, a gold bar, beakers, socks, notes, desks, pens, pencils, plain paper and other stuff.

  
The floor was not looking any better, with all of the things on the counters and table combined but with added stuff, like a half-buried computer, boxes, cold hot water had was waiting to be used, empty cans, empty noodle pots and wrappers.  
Sans sighs. This was the only reason he was glad Papyrus does not see him anymore. If he saw the condition of how he lived, he might fall down.

  
Sans turns away and walks to the end of the porch, keeping an eye socket out for the ones who could have sneaked into his land and build these snowmen so quickly.

  
There was no one. And by the trails that were behind the snowmen, someone made it look as if they pulled themselves in.

  
"*heh. cool man. cool." Sans says as he brings his fake mate's phone up and took a photo of the whole scene and then took three separately of them. Including the odd trails.  
Once done, he turns and makes his way back to his home; opening the door he quickly shuts to keep the cold air out.

  
Sans walks around all the stuff with honed skills. On exiting the kitchen he thought he heard something this time, he waited for a moment in the doorway. When nothing else happened, he walks out and into the hallway, heading for the living room.  
As he enters and immediately feels how cold it was in the room. It was like being outside again.

  
"*al!" Sans calls instantly, though she was nowhere to be seen and without her phone, he could not ring to ask where she was.

  
"Sssanss!" A small voice answers him, it was coming from behind him, in the study.

  
Sans rushes across the hallway, to the room opposite the living room. The door was already open. On entering he sees the yellow lizard on the floor, it appeared she had been halfway through changing her clothes.

  
"*al. what happened?" Sans asks right away as he darts over to her and drops to his knees with a heavy clunk. He carefully gazes around and sees a pink blanket nearby on one of the single sofas. Leaning over he grabs it and throws it over her stiff form.

  
"...th-th-th the tem-tem-tempt temp-er-ature dr-dropped ssssudd-den-ly." Alphyes says through gritted teeth. Sans rubs her back, trying to warm her up as far as he could.

  
"*what about ya hot water bottle?" Sans asks continuing the task at hand but looking around for the bottles.

  
"Fr-froz-en." Alphys said shaking badly, but that was good in Sans's eyes, it meant she could move.

  
"*frozen? what the bottles or you?" Sans says trying to joke, but failing.

  
"Th-th-th-the hhhhe-heattininin-" Alphys gasps out, then her teeth began to chatter together, "issss s outtt."

  
"*huh?" Sans jumps up and lays a hand over the heating, sure enough it was stone cold. It was then he noticed just how dark it was; skeletons did not need light in order see, but they can tell the difference of light and darkness with their magic, "the electric is out too. i'm gonna grab some extra blankets."

  
Sans opens his menu for his shortcut, he had one set up in every room; on his map, which was zoom in to their houses, he selects their spare room; he vanishes from the room with a 'vwoop' and reappears in the share and there on the floral blue and pink guest bed dark green blankets had been neatly folded.

  
This had been the room Sans kept clean solely if Papyrus did come and visit, and because they rarely went into this room, other than to store food and water under the floorboards and walls, for if the human apocalypse broke out. Monster thought them insane, that they believed that one day human would suddenly attack and wipe monsterkind all out. But they held onto that belief.

  
'*maybe that's why papyrus left me and never came back.' Sans sadly with a handful of a heavy blanket, then with his menu still open, he clicks back into the study and shortcutted to there.

  
Alphys was sitting up, with the blanket firmly around her, she was shaking badly but still in her hand was her phone; he could not remember giving it to her, no even when he put it down, it must have been when he dropped beside her.

  
"*here." Sans says aloud, startling her as he places them over her, wrapping her firmly in; turning she stares at for a moment, her eyes were glassed over like she blind, "ya eyes..."

  
"ah-ah! yyee-yeah. My ss-ssi-sight is th-the first thing to-to go and th-th-the last thing to c-come back." Alphys explains, pointing to them, "II'm st-sstt-starting to sss-see now.."

  
"*i see." Sans says with a nod, still making sure she was tucked in and he notices her frown. He sits on the floor besides her.

"Wa-was th-that a st-st-stupid pun!" Alphys hisses out in annoyance.

  
"*er...no... didn't mean it like that." Sans reassures her, "i try not make puns 'round ya anymore. remember."

  
"Oooh-oh ye-yeah. Sssssoorrry" Alphys mumbles not looking sorry at all, because she seemed still half-frozen and had her eyes glued on her phone. Then she says, "be-bett that's the re-reassson Pa-pay-papyrus left you. Co-cou-couldn't take allll the jo-jokess."

  
That hurt. In fact, Sans felt like his soul was about to break.

  
A loud shattering noise of breaking glass echoed through the room; if Alphys had not of screamed, Sans would have really thought it was his soul breaking.

  
The skeleton leaps to his feet and turns towards where the sound seemed to have come from and where the wind had started whistling in, bringing in the icy night air; through the darkness, his eye sees that a snowman had been thrown against the window.  
"*da hell!" Sans exclaims angrily, "al. get to the living room. quickly!"

  
Not needing to be told twice, the lizards jump up, dropping some but not all of the blankets as she pulls up her phone to snap for more photos.

  
"*al!" Sans snaps at her, frowning at her actions. It was literally life or death for her. She let out a strange squeak she rushes off.

  
With a sigh he turns to the window, the snowman had it's upper 'body' halfway in, it's round head was facing him and its coal mouth was smiling at him. That smile eerily remained Sans of his own.

  
A frozen smile.

  
"*heh. hey buddy. if ya wanted to crash on the sofa. there is another way. ya know." Sans told with snowman with a small laugh, as he wanders over to it, "come on. let get ya out of here."

  
Unlocking the window then opening it, the skeleton climbs through and jumps onto the porch.

Sans blinks when he found another snowman on the porch, facing the glass as if it was glancing inside.

  
Turning he stares out onto his front garden. There, all around the garden, was yet more snowman. Some were on the main path, others on the snow-filled lawn- and there was a few outside the fence like they were waiting for the one that was halfway through in the gateway, to continue on in.

  
Sans frowns lightly. It was clearly a prank being pulled on them. However it was coming at the cost of his mate's life. Even if they were mate's in name only, his protective instincts of a mate, was acting up.

  
With another sigh, he goes over to his window. Reaching down, he grabs the snowman with both hands and pulled with all his strength. He knew he was getting weaker and would not risk using his blue magic on this if he had to. Thankfully the thing came out quite easy and soon he was readjusting it on the porch.

  
"*there ya go pal." Sans spoke kindly to the snowman, "now i know it seems interesting inside, but it dangerously for ya. ya might warm up and melt. best are ya to stay out here and play with ya friends. then ya ca-"

  
A series of beeps causes him to pause.

  
"*and that's me mate calling." Sans tells the snowman as he held a finger to his teeth, and pulls out a phone from nowhere and places to the side of his skull, "ya alright al?" he asks straight away.

  
"ye-yeah. I got the battery powered heat blanket on. " Came the nervous reply on the end, "a-are you coming in? I want to see why the power is out. I-I-I'm on the laptop, go-going th-through our cameras. All I sssee-ee are ssn-snowmen. I can't ex-explain ov-over the phone. please hu-hu-hurry."

  
"*sure mate. i'm a coming." Sans tells her quickly, he turns to the snowman giving it a quick wink, "welp. me lady love calls."

  
Quickly he goes to the window; it was a bit different getting in, as the outside was higher up. Meaning he had to grab the frame on either side and then put one leg upon, he hefts himself up, and power walks to the living room.

  
Sans grits his teeth, he had been doing a lot more running around then normal today, and his magic was wearing thin; it was then he remembers the only thing he had eaten was that hot pot noodles, even then, it was only a couple of mouthfuls.  
Sans pushes himself harder and found Alphys sitting in the centre of the room at the coffee table, a huge battery was placed on one of the sofas.

  
She had four laptops surrounding her, one as in front of her and she was typing away with the blanket still over her shoulders, though it was starting to slide off.

  
Sans notices right away the electric heaters around the room; these were their emergency heaters, they were all plugged into that battery.

  
"*is that safe?" Sans asks coming up behind her, causing to her to gasp loudly. She gave him a light glare then continues on with her work. "...er... so?"

  
"Ou-ou-our ca-cameras have be-be-be-been fiddled with," Alphys informs him in a grim tone, "I-II'm trying to-to get them back online an-and restore the fo-footage."

  
"*i think someone's pranking us." Sans states with a nod, "it's gone a little to far though. we can't risk ya getting cold. i'm gonna phone tori. she'll put us up for the night."

  
Sans takes his phone and finds his friend's number, he glances at the clock on the wall. It was ten past eight, so it was not too late.

  
"Hello~" A cheerful voice says as they come on the line.

  
"*'ey tori. sorry to bother ya so late." Sans says quickly belong she could joke and feel bad about joking when he needed her, "we need ya help." he goes on, getting straight to the point, he heard her intake of breathing as worry already began to fill her, "someone has been messing with us. they cut the power." there was movement on the other end and a set of keys rattled, "mucked about with our cameras and broken one of our windows while we were in the room. al is in a bad way since the col-"

  
"We are on our way." Toriel said firmly, he could almost heal the heat of her anger. "Keep talking with me Sans."

  
"*yeah. er. they might still be on our land." Sans continues, sitting down on the single sofa, he hears a rumble of their van be started, "they're trying to scare us by moving snowmen closer to the house. it was a snowman they threw at the window."

  
"Okay. How is Alphys now?" Toriel asks, suddenly he knew she moves her mouth away because there were a muffling noise and voice speaking, followed by her muffled voice replying to whoever was with her, which would be Asgore.

  
"*cold. but managed to warm her up." Sans answers, eyeing up his mate, she was working still, "she's moving about alright now. still shaking a bit. we got our emergency stuff out."

  
"We are pulling up your drive now my friend," Toriel told him, "You were not joking about the snowmen. See you soon."

  
"*huh. yeah. k. coming to the door now. see ya in a bit." Sans says canceling the call, he stands and heads to the door, just as two beams of light move across the walls. "they're 'ere."

  
Sans hurries to the kitchen, it to the side door which in turn, leads to the driveway.

  
Opening the door he jumps back in fright. A snowman was blocking the way.

  
"*ya scared me." Sans admits to the lump of snow. He jumps again as it moves, only to realizes that Asgore had moved it about, "*g'eve'in kingy."

  
"Howdy Sans." Asgore greet with a smile, but can see the worry in his eyes.

"Good evening Sans." Toriel says from her husband's side, her features equally worried.

  
"*g'evening tori. thanks for coming." Sans answers, stepping back for the two large monsters to slip inside. Both of them had torches he noticed, they were pointing them to the ground.

  
"Why Sans!" Toriel in a disapproval tone, frowning at the mess that was their kitchen.

  
"*heh. sorry." Sans mumbles, not in the least bit sorry, "al 's in here."

  
Sans lead them through and they found Alphys snuggling into the blanket, she smiles brightly at the sight of them, then quickly turns away.

  
"Howdy Alphys." The goat monsters say together, Toriel was quick to go by her side, while Asgore took hold of his shoulder and nodded for them to leave the room.

  
Sans showed Asgore to the study, opening the door, the cold was the first thing to hit him. Asgore went in first and whipped his torch around, he heads to the window and stares at the broken glass.

  
It was strange for Sans. He was aware of the beam of light, of the darkness. But to him they were just different tones.

  
"Terrible. Simply terrible." Asgore huffs shaking his head slowly, "This could harm your's and Alphys's eggs inside her. Who would do this to a monster with child. And I can not imagine how you must feel Sans. And she had already miscarriage the eggs twice."

  
"*i got the feeling it ain't meant to be." Sans says with a heavy sigh, "hybrid monsters are hard to make."

"Yes." Asgore agrees clearly his throat, "Look Sans, maybe now is not the best time for you both to be trying. With both of your's lifestyle and everything."

  
"*our life style?" Sans questions raising a brow.

  
"Yes. I going to speak to you frank." Asgore said in a serious tone.

  
"*k. but Frank ain't in the building right now. heh." Sans jokes winking at him, even though he knew he would not be able to see.

  
"Sans I'm serious." Asgore said and slap his large hand over his face as soon as those words left his word.

  
"*hi serious. i'm frank." Sans greets, offering a hand.

  
"Please do not start." Asgore says with a heavy sigh, "You both live in an unclean manner. And I know Alphys is not to blame since she was always messy but not dirty."

  
"*so ya saying i'm dirty." Sans asks looking down, feeling more and more like he was going to fall. "nah. she was as bad as me when we first met. She just hid it well."

  
"Alphys was nothing like you." Asgore growls, trying to defend his once royal scientist.

  
Sans sighs lightly. He did not know when the change began, but it seemed like something that went wrong for Alphys and was his fault. The truth was, they were both two depressed souls trying to live. They found each other at their lowest points in life. And while they supported each other, they also brought the other down.

  
"We can talk further when we get back to my house." Asgore goes on, he seemed to be trying to keep his cool.

  
"*sure." Sans says, then he turns around and walks off, calling out as he went, "ya lot can go on ahead. there's some stuff i need to make sure is locked up."

  
Bringing up his menu he clicks on a shortcut and vanished.

  
Sans reappears in his bedroom. He crawls in his covers, listening to the sound of movement below.

  
The large house had five bedrooms. They had one each, shared one, another one the guest room and the last was a mini-office.

  
He had hoped Papyrus would return. To give him that room.

  
But he never came back.

  
Sans blinks.

  
He had fallen asleep.

  
Throwing the covering off of himself and sitting up, he stares around at his room, feeling that something was wrong. The lights still were not on, he noted. The next thing he did was search for his phone, to see what the time was.

  
Shoving his hands in both pockets he came back with nothing. Then he checks his menu, clicking on his items. His phone was not there.

  
Sans frowns. He felt sure that he put it in his pocket after getting off it with Toriel.

  
Rolling out of bed, he stood and gazes around once more. He brings up his menu once more, about to click on a shortcut when he saw what was wrong.

  
He was in the wrong room.

  
This was his bedroom. But it was his bedroom from his first house on the surface. The house he built with Papyrus.

  
Sans frowns deeply. Then he glances down at his menu.

  
'*did i click this shortcut in my sleep?' Sans questions, it could very well be that, so stress with life that he goes to the place he was happiest.

  
Sans still owned the house, could not bear to get rid of it. He had boarded it up and left it empty to room in with Alphys. Gazing over at the windows, he stares at the glass. The glass he could see through to the outside world.

  
The boards had been removed. His door which was always locked was wide open and there were trails of snow on the floor. 

  
It was then he notices how cold the room actually was. It took a lot for a skeleton to feel the cold, so it must be in the minuses.

  
Sans slowly and carefully walks the length of the room, wanting to find out just who was living in his house.

  
Popping his skull out of the door, he peers down the hallway, the place had been redone with paint and wooden flooring peeking out from under the snow. The place was cold, with icicles hanging from the ceiling.

  
Sans debates what to do. Confront the monster/human or go get Asgore to sort them out. The only problem with that was that this was the oldest part of town, the place where monster build when they first got permission to do so, it was far away from where Asgore lived now, and by the time he gets the goat monster back here, the one could flee by then.

  
Sans choice was to fight. This was his house and he would protect it.

  
Silently the skeleton wanders down the hallway, with not so much as a rattle coming off of him. At the top of the staircase, he listens intently, trying to hear if they were up or down.

  
Sans pauses then, he blinks at a large mirror on the landing. It looked as though someone had washed his bones while he was sleeping. They had also changed him out of his glad rags and into something old but familiar. A white turtle neck with a blue jacket over it. Black half-cut trousers with a white line running down either side, as well as white socks and pink slippers.

  
A small bang coming from downstairs, had him forget the mirror as he went moving along the walls like a white shadow.

  
At the bottom he stops and listens once more. However his sight made him freeze.

  
Snowmen were everywhere and all facing him. As if waiting for him.

A scream fills the air, causing Sans to leap in the air and turn around to try and pinpoint where it was coming from.

  
Suddenly he knew. It was coming from the basement, his old lab!

  
Sans runs towards the kitchen, as he did he saw that the coal eyes of the snowmen moving with his form. Inside the kitchen, there were more snowmen-

  
They all turned to face him.

  
Sans felt his soul pulse in fear. He darts to the sinks where there was a hidden entrance for his lab underneath. As soon as he opens the small doors, he unhatched the trap door and let himself slide skull first.

  
There was another reason for his hurry, as he knew that voice. It was coming from the one he last spoke to, Asgore.

  
Sans lands with an 'oof' at the bottom. It seems that whoever made themselves cozy in his old home, did not know about this place, because unlike the house that appeared to be cleaned spotless, this was dusty and had webbing everything.

  
Quickly exited the tiny place, crawling out he came to be in the lobby which branched off into many different paths. There were some hidden areas and passageways, he could only hope that whoever was here, did not know about them.

  
Getting to his feet he notices the screams of pain had stopped, which left him feeling sick with worry. Asgore may hate him for some reason now, but he was still his king that he served most of his life.

  
"OH SHOOT! LOOK AT THE MESS YOU ARE IN!" A voice calls out loudly, making Sans leap in the air once again; then spinning around, he blinks at the last monster he thought he would see here. His brother, Papyrus.

"*papyrus?" Sans asks, making sure he was right, it had been years since he been in front of him.

  
Papyrus came over quite quickly, leaning over and began to gently dust away from the cobwebs that were stuck to his form, with one hand, the other hand grips his upper arm loosely.

  
"SANS! HOW ARE YOU FEELING?" Papyrus suddenly asks, his sockets looking at him in worry.

  
"*er. good. surprisingly good." Sans answers, he did not feel as drained as before and his thinking ability seemed to be shifting into gear.

  
"I HEALED YOU WHILE YOU SLEPT!" Papyrus tells him proudly, straightening up but keeping his hand wrapped around Sans's arm, "YOU WAS NOT DOING VERY WELL BROTHER!"

  
"*yeah..." Sans says, grinning up at his beloved brother, all fear, worry and stress forgotten.

  
It came slamming back when he remembers the events of the night, he grabs hold of his brother's hand, who smiles brightly at this, "bro. we got to get ya out of here. there are snowmen in the house. and they have asgore. don't know what they're doing to him. but he is screaming."

  
"BROTHER THE SNOWMEN DO NOT HAVE ASGORE!" Papyrus told him with a grin, taking hold of the hand holding his, and linking their fingers together, "I DO."

  
Sans blinks. He looks up at his long lost brother, who was smiling so sweetly at him, trying to make sense of what he just said.

  
"*what ya mean bro?" Sans asks frowning and moving back, it was then he notices the snowmen moving behind Papyrus.

  
"TA-DA!" Papyrus cries out in a pleased tone, gesturing to the snowmen with his free hand, "THEY ARE SNOW GOLEMS! I MADE THEM MYSELF! WHAT DO YOU THINK SANS? "

  
"*wow...bro. that's great..." Sans says causing his brother to frown at him, losing his smile.

  
"BROTHER...?.... YOU DID NOT SOUND LIKE MY BROTHER JUST THEN." Papyrus said in a lifeless voice, avoid of all emotion. His hand squeezed tightly on Sans's

  
"*i'm ya bro. bro." Sans confirms, trying not to flinch at the pain Papyrus was caused him.

  
"ARE YOU MY BROTHER?" Papyrus asks in a small voice, looking at him with tears at the corner of his sockets, he then glances around the lobby, appearing lost, his grip weakens on him, "BROTHER!"

  
The snowmen stare at Sans with angry eyes. Then slowly they came towards him as Papyrus lets go of his hand.

  
"*bro! papyrus!" Sans calls out aloud, the taller skeleton slowly turns to him, frowning at him like he did not know him. "i'm here!"

  
"THAT IS RIGHT...SANS LEFT ME... YOU ARE NOT SANS! SANS IS GONE!" Papyrus says softly, silently tears ran freely down his cheekbone, he did not even bother to try and wipe them away, "I AM ALONE! BROTHER! PLEASE COME BACK! COME BACK!"

  
The snowmen encircled Sans, he had to back up against the wall. There was a passageway he could get in through, but look back at Papyrus, there was no way he could leave him like this.

  
'*why doesn't he think i'm me?' Sans's mind hisses at him, as the snowmen completely surround him, their stick arms reaching for him. Sans looks past the snowmen that all was the same high at him, watching as Papyrus fell to his knees and covering his face with his hand, began to sob.

  
The snowmen glared at him, those black coal for eyes turned a hot fire red, with the promise of pure pain written in them.

  
"*i am comic sans." Sans says aloud but closes his eye sockets, giving up completely.

  
Papyrus's heartbroken cries made them open.

  
'*here. take it. my last joke.' Sans thinks given the snowmen a bold grin and wink, what surprised him was that they halted at this.

  
"*heh. 'ey bro?" Sans asks so softly and low, he knew only the snowmen and himself would hear it, "why did the skeleton want to be with his brother?" he give a dramatic pause, closing his eyes and listening to the suddenly silent, "'cause he was so boney without him." he finishes with a small laugh.

  
Sans gently closes his eye sockets and waited for the end to come.

  
And he stood there.

  
And he stood there.

  
And he stood there....

  
...

  
Sans peels his sockets open once more; a path had been made between the snowmen, he follow it along and saw down the centre, Papyrus sitting on the floor. He had his hand lowered but was still covering his jaws.  
He stares at Sans with a hopeful expression.

  
"*....ya snow what? i'm tried i'm gonna go'n take a 'ice cap (nice nap)." Sans goes on to say, he watches as Papyrus drop hands to the floor and pull himself until he was standing.

  
"BROTHER! WAIT!" Papyrus said a little sheepishly, "LOOK WHAT I MADE! THERE ARE SNOWMEN GOLEM!"

  
"*hee. that's real 'ice bro." Sans answers wink a grin, this grin widens when a look of delights appears on Papyrus's feature quickly turned to an annoyed, with a loud huff, "'ey. come on bro. ya smiling."

  
Papyrus stalks over to him, bend slightly before Sans and then lift him into his arms; Sans knowing this would happen, wraps arm around his shoulder, and held on with his legs.

  
"LET US GO BROTHER! I HAVE MUCH TO TELL YOU!" Papyrus says as he ran his jaws over Sans's crown, "I HAVE DRINKS! WE CAN CELEBRATE!"

  
"heh. good. i could use another pick-me-up." Sans says grinning like mad, then he buries his face, "but yeah. we do need to talk bro. like why ya never contacted me? and where did ya learn this cool snowman trick?"

  
Papyrus bought them into one of his large labs, Sans notices right away how much it had changed. The large iron bars cages were one of the main features added...

  
Sans felt all his bones shift, but he stopped them from rattling, he did not want Papyrus to feel his fear.

  
"'NEVER CONTACTED ME'? BROTHER IT IS YOU WHO BROKE AWAY FROM ME!" Papyrus says confusion was clean in his voice.

  
Sans looks away, not wanting to see the pleading eyes of his friends that stared at him through the bars, focusing his attention on Papyrus.

  
"*huh? what? bro. after ya left with mettaton. ya only sent a note once or twice a year." Sans says with a frown, staring his brother, who also stared at him in the same way, "i tried many times to see ya. but ya manager kept telling me ya was busy with ya star life. even tried to get through to the robot. but he just laugh- bro? ya alright?"

  
Sans follows Papyrus' line of sight, to where another cold cage was. Sans blinks when he sees Papyrus's manager, along with Mettaton.

  
"YOU TOLD ME SANS ABANDONED ME! THAT I WAS NOT WELCOME HOME! THAT HE WAS FED UP WITH MY CHILDISH BEHAVIOUR! THAT I WAS BETTER OFF WITH HIM! THAT IS WAS BETTER WITHOUT ME! THAT-THAT HE MOVED ON WITH HIS LIFE AND WITH HIS NEW MATE! Papyrus screams, holding Sans close to his body, tears were streaming down his cheeks.

  
"*bro.bro shh!" Sans tries to hold him back, to comfort him but it was a little hard the way he was positioned.

  
"IT WAS A LIE!" Papyrus spat, glaring at them, then turning to Sans, "IT IS WAS A LIE! RIGHT SANS!"

  
"*yeah. everything they said was a lie." Sans answers him, hearing a shock gasp from somewhere, "i'll been a misery without ya. but they kept telling me how happy ya were. i didn't want to take away ya happiness. so i got on with like best i could."

  
"NO! Sss-ssans!" Alphys shouts from one of the cages, shaking from the cold with only a thick blanket keeping her warm, "Yy-yu-you don't understand! Papyrus is a Yandere!"

  
Most of the people looked confused at what she said, not knowing what she meant. But Sans who spent years with her knew the definition.

  
"WHAT IS THAT!?" Papyrus cries out, looking insulted.

  
"*best way i'll say it is." Sans says trying to find water down version, "a person who is insanely in love with another. to the point where they'll kill anyone who gets in their way of that person...even kill their loved one. if it meant no one else could have them."

  
"OOOH!" Papyrus says with a smile, he then snuggles against Sans hugging him, so there was no escape. "DO NOT WORRY BROTHER! FOR I SHALL NEVER HARM YOU! ...BUT YOU MUST SOUL BOND WITH ME!"

  
Sans blinks. He tries to look at his lying friends in cages, the snowmen army surround him, his beloved brother watching him, smiling sweetly at him but had a mad glint in his sockets.

  
"*welp. snow other way to go about it." Sans says with a lazy grin, "let's do it."

~~~~

  
Sans lays back on his bed made of ice and snow. Papyrus's new power was interesting.

  
Papyrus had learned this while travelling for a TV program he would be starring in as host; it was about monsters of the past, and the study of golems of snow was unearthed. Papyrus managed to gain this power.

  
So now soul bound with Papyrus, the snowmen would listen to him, as they would his brother.

  
Papyrus had been watching Alphys's online life. It seemed she had a huge following, to whom she explained her many woes of living with a bad mate, a lot of monsters had come to hate him as a result of her lies.

  
It turned out that her miscarriage was a huge lie as well. She had told him everything the day Papyrus had come to collect him in hopes to save herself.

  
Papyrus admitted to having watched him through the eyes of the golems for a while until he could not take it. Turns out he was slowly going insane.

  
Papyrus had levelled out emotionally, but would still kill anyone without mercy when they came anywhere near Sans.

  
Mattaton and the manager also had many things to tell them. Like stopping them from seeing each other, taking the letter being sent away and piling on lie after lie. The reason at first was because Papyrus was so popular, they needed him to be away for long shoots and tours. But kept wanting to go home, kept asking for Sans.

  
Of course after Alphys's online life stories began spreading, they wanted nothing to do with Sans and wanted everyone to forget they were even brothers.

  
Sans feels a presence, bringing out of his dark, sad and lonely thoughts.

  
He waits for a moment.

  
Papyrus wanders in their bedroom, seeing him laying there he huffs aloud, looking cross with his hands on his hips and disapproving frown. Then suddenly he smiles, hurries over and climbs into bed with his mate, placing his skull upon Sans's ribs, sighing deeply.

  
Sans could hardly believe all of this had gone on.

  
It did not matter anymore. Since Papyrus murdered almost everyone.

  
And as if turned out, he hadn't of worried about any apocalypse; everyone else did.

  
Papyrus had unleashed his snowmen upon the world, sending the planet into an ice age. They now lived together in a castle made of thick ice.

  
"*how are my little bratlings?" Sans asks his mate, handing a hand over his skull.

"SANS! DO NOT CALL THEM THAT!" Papyrus says as he springs up and sit on the back of his legs. He then lifts his jumper, showing off what lay under. Five little skeletons floated around the place between the ribs and pelvis. They stare at Sans for a moment before smiling and rattling at him.

  
"*heh. cuties." Sans mumbles lovingly, then looks at his mate, "just like their ma."

  
Papyrus lets the jumper drop and he covers his face with his hands, smiling brightly at the words.

  
Sans did not care if his mate had bought a snowman apocalypse, as long as they were together. And perhaps Sans was a little yandere towards Papyrus too... after all, he was the one who killed off Mettaton and that manage. And if anyone did come into their little ice castle, they would be in for a bad time. Sans grins.

Because they were the future now, skeletons. Just skeletons. The snow golems were just taking out the trash while they start their kingdom. 


	15. Day #14: Hot baths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> According to humans monsters need to go back to where they belong... but not the underground- this leads to monsters being taken away from their family and friends... For Sans who is not really a skeleton, he gets placed where he can have a nice hot bath.

After the monsters were freed from the underground, the humans did not take this news to well. But not in the way the monster would have thought.

The humans seemed to be remorseful over the sealment and vowed to restore the monsters to their rightful place in the world.

At first monsters were kept in quarantine- for their own sake. After this, they were given the surrounding land of the mountain. There the monsters build houses and planted food for themselves.

All was going well with them.

Until more research of the monsters came to light. Certain monsters belonged in certain land and climates.

What was more, they found different monster seals all over the planet.

The humans began sending monsters off to 'where they were meant to be' without asking- since these monsters have been making friends, with each other for a long in their sealed places. They even became family, however, a dog monster and rabbit monsters were not might to be friends by the past records. So they separated them.

Sans blinks.

He was in a snowy mountain, next to a bubbling hot spring. Light dots of fine snow float down, the air was pure, almost untouched by human.

Glancing around he sees others, creatures in monster skin.

Sans was a mimic, not a skeleton; once they found this out through a soul testing, he was taken away from his settlement during the night, when no one was looking. He did not even get a chance to say goodbye to his brother. Well adopted brother.

Sans looks down at himself, they taken away from clothes and items he had on him. To them he was a lesser monster, meaning he did not have the rights as common and higher monsters. His rights were on the same level as an animal.

Sans glances at some of the other mimics, none had removed themselves from the shell they made for themselves, no doubt, like him unsure how to live any other since they had been in this form for so long.

The mimic skeleton walks over to the hot water and steps in.

According to the records told him, mimics loved hot bath- according to the humans, mimics lived in a snowy mountain near springs. A skeleton foot went in, followed by the other. Soon Sans let his whole body flop down.

He sighs in delight.

'*k.' Sans thinks to himself, as he nods mimic wood sprite, who nods back, 'maybe they got on the thing right...'

As he let the warm soak through his false bones, he thinks of what Papyrus must have been thinking. Sans did not even put up a fight.

'*i never even got to tell him.' Sans thinks sadly while he lay half-asleep in the hot water, 'how much i love him. maybe we'll meet again... someday....'

An image of a crying Papyrus jerks him out of his snooze. He glances around quickly. The hot bath was draining his ability to think.

Sans grits his fake teeth. There was only one way to reach Papyrus and it was not a shortcut. He was going to have go the long way.

Mimics could leave their fake bodies, he listened carefully, when the humans explained everything about himself. When leaving their bodies, they began airborne. Going as far up in the stratosphere, they would lay there until they wanted to come down.

There was a problem with this.

Sans did not know if the humans had taken Papyrus, to where Skeletons were meant to live. There were only four places that were talked about with them together until they realized that Sans was not a skeleton.

Sans tries to leave the lovely water but found himself growing tired once more. Since he was a mimic he had to have made this body once point in his life... however, he could not recall being a mimic in the first place. He only knew that he was a skeleton.

Now every time Sans closes his eyes, he saw Papyrus.

This was not like the resets. If he waited, things were not going to go back the way it was.

Sans stood. He made his choice.

Suddenly his bones began to crumble as the soul holding it together left. The lifeless skeleton slowly sunk under the hot waters.

A blue and yellow light suddenly shoot out of the left eye socket, just before it went under. It flew heavenwards until it could not be seen anymore.

Sans was now on an epic quest to find Papyrus. ...


	16. Day #15: Winter hats and mittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a new trend for couples this for winter.

The small skeleton watches the taller one talking animatedly to the fish monster, about this winter's fair.   
  
Papyrus was making plans and preparing for the cold, by buying them warm clothes.  
  
Sans stares down at his royal blue mittens he held in his right hand. It had a ruby red line running over the knuckles. In his left hand was his new winter hat, and it was the same, blue and that red line. 

  
  
'*wonder if papyrus knows this is a couple's thing to do this winter?' Sans thinks as heat raising in his soul; he glances at his brother winter hat and mittens. They were ruby red with a royal blue line running down them.   
  
It came out on one of Mattaton talk shows, for couples to wear matching design but flipping the colours. The meaning behind was that the base colour was meant to be their soul and the strip of colour was meant to be their mate's.  
  
Sans slip the hat over his skull and then pulls the mittens on. Papyrus had already put his new stuff on.  
  
'*it's almost like we're mates.' Sans thinks while keeping his outward expression normal, a lazy grin and hooded orbits.  
  
"OKAY SANS! EVERYTHING IS SORTED OUT!" Papyrus says as he joined him, "READY TO GO?"  
  
"*sure mate. i was _bonnne_ ready. heh." Sans answers with an easy grin, he frowns quickly at the reactions he got.  
  
Papyrus had clapped his mitten encased hands on his cheekbones, his eyes glowing an odd pinkish and lilac colour. Undyne gave him a shark grin and began elbowing Papyrus in the making a strange sound at him. Alphys, who had been standing off in the shadows of the fish monster, reappears with a dreamy look in her eyes. 

  
  
"*er....what?" Sans asks confusion by all this.   
  
Papyrus lowers his hands and gave Sans the most loving smile he had ever seen. Papyrus moves towards him, then leaning over he takes Sans's mitten covered hands in his own, then straighten up.  
  
Then the four of them began walking home; Papyrus never spoke a word, just humming softly as they went, and swinging their joint hands lightly. Each time Papyrus gazes over at him, with that same smile, Sans found himself smiling back; or though he kept looking towards Alphys for help, she shook her and signed at him to talk later. Undyne was no help, she just grinning at him oddly.   
  
It was then he notices the pair having their own matching mittens and hat. Alphys had dull yellow base colour, with a forest green line; the same for Undyne just the other way around. 

  
  
'*really is a couple's thing. there's no way papyrus can't of known...' Sans thinks after staring right ahead of him for a moment.   
  
Suddenly his own words recalled in his mind. And he comes to a halt, his left eye glowing in embarrassment. Slowly glances at Papyrus who was carefully watching him.   
Undyne roars with laughter and began walking off with Alphys, who looked like she wanted to stay behind.  
  
Papyrus's grip on his hand tighten, then he turns and starts to lean them away from the built-up area and into a small park that was hidden behind the tall shops. 

  
Sans knew that Papyrus wanted to talk, he was not sure he was ready. But the firm hold and that smile made him continue on. Good or bad, Sans would agree to anything if Papyrus was happy.


	17. Day #16: Shaking from the cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Papyrus are returning home.

The two skeletons had been playing outside all day- the time passed before they knew it and now the evening was here, being with it an icy wind. They knew it was time to end the fun and return home. 

Together Sans and Papyrus made their way down a frozen path- it steadily getting darker and darker with the setting of the sun, making the pathway hard to see. 

Sans shivered from the cold. It seemed it was colder than normal. 

  
Then again, the weather above ground was a different type of cold.

A gentle rattle was heard against the stillness of the dark. 

  
Blinking Sans frowns at the noise, turning to see his brother shaking, which produced the rattling.

  
Papyrus quickly faces away, as if he had been caught doing something he was not meant to; he was staring at the trees he passed with interest. 

Sans pauses for a moment, letting Papyrus wander ahead for a moment. Seeing his brother, not beside him, he looks back. 

  
Sans grins and gives him a cheeky wink. Then not holding back anymore, he began shaking from the cold.

  
Papyrus let himself rattle too, giving Sans a grateful smile.

  
Together they continued down the path to their home, in the dark path darkness, with the bright silvery moonlight becoming their guide; and the rattling of bones. That now seemed nothing to be ashamed about.


	18. Day #17: Snow shoveling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was snowing heavy last night... the driveway and paths are snowed in- that's fine, Sans did not have anywhere to go today. So why is Papyrus waking him up?

"BROTHER!" Was the how Sans started his day, with a loud voice in his ear that caused him to grasp his black and blue, duvet covers.

  
Blinking Sans sat up in bed and stares with empty sockets, just trying to calm the racing soul that pulses a little too hard within its cage.

  
Once he felt cool, calm and collect, Sans turns to his brother, who he loves most than anyone else in this world.

Papyrus sat at the end of his end, fully dressed.

  
"BROTHER! IT SNOWED HEAVILY LAST NIGHT!" Papyrus informs him, smiling at him with excitement, "NYEH!!"

  
"*and?" Sans asks ready just to flop back down and sleep, "It snowed all the time back in snowdon..."

  
"BROTHER YOU KNOW THAT IS DIFFERENT!" Papyrus tells him with a light scold, "IT IS NOT THE FACT IT HEAVILY SNOWED! NOT THE RESULT!"

"*huh? bro. it's too early... just-" Sans began but stops when Papyrus pulls out a shovel he had never seen before, out of nowhere, "what's dat?"

  
Papyrus looks delighted since it was normally Sans explaining things to him rather than the other way around. Standing up he took a proud stand, with one hand he held the weird-looking like Undyne would her spear, and gestured with his other hand.

  
"NYEH HEHEH! NYEH! THIS DEAR BROTHER, IS A SNOW SHOVEL!" Papyrus began, he closes his eyes for a moment and stuck out of his chest, then he suddenly did his 'hero's' pose no.9, grinning dramatically, "IT IS DESIGNED TO REMOVE PILES OF SNOW FROM OUR DRIVEWAY!" he changes his pose, bringing it close to his ribs and pointing to that head, "NOTICE THE BIGGER SHOVELHEAD AND THESE GROVES PATTERNS WITHIN! WHICH I AM SURE HELPS! AND THE HEADLY NECK THING!" he held it longways and glances at it, "WHICH HELPS WITH IT'S HOLD! YES NOW!" he places the shovel end on the floor and points at the handle end, "LOOK AT THIS GRIP! AND THE HEAVY LOOP HERE DOES SOMETHING FOR THE BALANCE! SO GET UP AND WATCH ME USE IT ON THE DRIVEWAY!"

  
Papyrus smiles at Sans nervously. He had started off so sure of himself but seemed to have forgotten his lines by the end of it.

  
Sans grins at him, impressed. And gave a little clap which seemed to put Papyrus at ease and straighten his form up once more.

  
"*heh. snow what. i'm tried so shove off bro" Sans replies with a mad grin.

  
"SANS NO TIME FOR YOUR LAME PUNS!" Papyrus snaps, then stamp his foot down, "THE SHOW IS BLOCKING OUR DRIVEWAY AND IT MUST BE DEALT WITH!"

  
"*...papyrus. it's five am. and we're not going anywhere today." Sans says while laying back down, resting his skull on his pillow and closing his sockets.

  
Suddenly his covers were pulled again and he was scooped up, then he found himself being held bridal style. Then still wearing his PJs, Papyrus carrying him out his room, down the stairs, through the hallway, and out the front door.

  
Sans opens his orbits just as Papyrus sat him on a deck chair in the middle of their front garden, then wrapped him in a blanket and gave him a mug filled with hot chocolate.

  
Glancing around, Sans sees that the area he was in had already been cleared of snow.

  
Taking a sip of cocoa, he turns his attention to his brother, who stood waiting with the shovel in hand, for him to watch.

  
Noticing his gaze, Papyrus began making a show of shoveling the snow.


	19. Day #18: Hibernate/sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is being lazy

Papyrus stares down.

  
His brother Sans was lying upon his back, in a glass coffin, his socket closed. Forever.

  
Not had he was dead. No. He would have dusted if that was the case; Sans was in a state of hibernation. But it was not fallen down. Nothing anyone could do would wake him.  
Everyone told Papyrus to give up of his brother, that he would never awakening.

  
Papyrus shakes his skull, trying to get all the thought of leaving his brother behind.

  
It is not that he has not lived his life. It was just he spent his free time here, in this labyrinth he built. It was in the underground where they once were trapped, he built his walls around the towns and cities, high enough for no one could get in and disturb his brother's ... nap.

  
It had been many years since his brother had fallen asleep. Frozen in time while the rest of the world went by... and forgetting all about him.

  
Those new monsters that were born, these did not know Sans. So when Papyrus went to the new monster cities or towns, he told everyone who was willing to listen about Sans.

  
There was claims... some whipsters telling tales, that there was no Sans and that it was just loneliness that caused Papyrus to keep speaking of another skeleton. Since Papyrus was the last of his kind now.  
While other monsters had been found all over the earth, no skeletons were ever found.

  
Papyrus smiles as he cleans the glass his brother slept behind. He was looking forward to the day when Sans would open his eyes and talkback, to tell him everything he has done with his life while he was sleeping... even tell a few jokes...  
The taller skeleton finishes his cleaning and drops the rag in the bucket below.

  
He knew he should not, but... he quickly opens the glass that seals his brother away and leans down. Then gathering him up in his arms he held Sans close to him, allowing the tears to run freely down his cheekbones.  
It had been many many years since Papyrus actually opened it up. It was fine every once and a while...

  
Sans never moved. Never showed any sign of waking up.

  
Papyrus places his brother down as carefully as he could. The shut the glass. It the old palace where the monsters first lived, he had built this place. Behind the doors that Sans used to love telling his knock-knock jokes.  
Papyrus opens the glass once more, then lays on his side beside Sans. Carefully he places the glass over the top of them and rests his skull next to the other. Then he closes his eyes, willing sleep to come over his. Instead, he lay there for hours.

  
"I WILL WAIT FOR YOU FOREVER." Papyrus told Sans softly.

  
"*bro?" A small voice calls and Papyrus's sockets snap open.


	20. Day #19:Cookies/cake/gingerbread

Sans was regretting a few life choices. Namey today's life's choice; Papyrus decided that he wanted to bake something, but after finding a book up full of recipes, he did not know to go for cookies, cake, or gingerbread.

In the end, he wanted to bake all three. Which Sans told him to go ahead, what he did not know was Papyrus meant bake all three at once by mixing everything up.

The result was what humans call a real monster, and he did not know if he insulted as kind by comparing it to this ... thing.

It was large round and deep brown in colour, he could see it was burnt around the edges and that goopy in other. It had caved in a little in the centre and appeared to be breathing.... but Sans was hoping it was just some stream trying to escape.

Sans debating if he should claim to be sick and go to bed and then fake his own death, move to the further town he could go and disguise himself as a human named Ness.

But he could not do that to Papyrus. It was cruel...

Sans stares at the strange creatures once more.

"BROTHER! ARE YOU NOT GOING TO EAT IT?!" Papyrus asks staring at him with these hopeful eyes that Sans could not say no to.

"*heh. sure bro." Sans says and for once could not think of a joke or pun to follow this up with. Taking his fork he takes a bit of the softer parts, not wanting to clip a tooth or something. Then slowly he bought it for his teeth and let his magic take it in.

Sans's sockets went blank, it was not uncommon for Papyrus cooking to taste bad on the first try and got better with time, but this had to be the worst of the worst.

"BROTHER?" Papyrus asks, wiggling his hands in front of himself nervously. "HOW IS IT?"

Sans wanted to reject the horrible, gross and nasty thing that was what Papyrus lovingly baked for him. But instead gives him the thumbs up.

"REALLY?" Papyrus says sounding unsure, in fact asking this was out of character of him because he would normally take Sans's word right away.

Sans tries to mumbles his thought, saying it was okay and great. He hoped Papyrus hears him at least. But Papyrus appeared to be very upset about something and thankfully takes the hateful thing away from him.

Something was not right...

Sans places his folk down.

Sans walks out of the kitchen.

Out into the snow-covered garden.

  
Find a tall tree to hide behind.

Bends over.

And empties the contents of his magic stomach.

Suddenly his head began to swim, his vision went blurry and he fell on his rear.

Then blanks out.

Blinking Sans glances around, he sees his is outside in the snow.

  
Straighten up, he wipes his jaw.

Just then his phone rings. The ringtone belonged to Alphys.

Shaking his head, he answers his flip phone.

"*....mm?" Sans hums out, hoping she would be quick.

"Sss-sans!" Alphys said in a panic tone, "Pa -pap-apyrus is hhh-here! Hhh-he-"

"Give me that!" Undyne's voice roars, suddenly he knew by the heavy breathing who was on the other end, "Sans! You little PUNK! Where ARE you?! Papyrus is crying his eyes out! WE HAVE BEEN PHONING YOU FOR HOURS!"

"*what?" Sans manages to cough out.

"Papyrus said he fed you some cake that was a joke gone wrong and you told him you're going to skip town!" Undyne screams down the other end, "THAT you going to fake your own death and RUN AWAY FROM HIM! That he was a monster the humans talked about!"

Numbly Sans thought back, he knew he was thinking before he ate that thing, but he did not remember saying it out loud. Sans knew he passed out outside, but he would have guessed Papyrus could find him since he was only in the garden.

"ANSWER ME!" Undyne screams, but he flips it down and turns it off, glancing around to see where he was. It was then he realizes that he was not at home on the surface, but he had somehow shortcutted to outside his old house underground.  
His phone rings again, this time it was Papyrus's ringtone. He answered straight away.

"SANS!" His brother's voice came on, he could already tell he had been crying, "PLEASE COME BACK! I AM SO SORRY! I SHALL NEVER PLAY AROUND WITH FOOD LIKE THAT AGAIN! IT WAS A JOKE! IT WAS MEANT TO BE A JOKE! COME BACK AND I SHALL BAKE FOR YOU FOR REAL THIS TIME!"

An image of that thing appears in his mind.

"* ya lost my trust. i ain't puttin nothin in my mouth from ya ever again. ya tried to kill me." Sans said and was surprised that yes, those words truly did come from his mouth. 'what the hell?'

"BROTHER PLEASE! I AM SORRY! PLEASE! PLEASE! COME BACK!" Papyrus was crying hard down the phone now, sobbing heartbrokenly.

Sans covers his mouth, he hears Undyne screaming in the background and chose to end the call. Standing up Sans knew he could not shortcut, it took a lot from the surface down to the underground, which explained why he blacked out.

Turning he starts walking towards where Grillby's bar would be; the fire monster was always coming down to check how business was since some monsters decided to stay behind. So he kept this place open, as well as opening a restaurant on the surface.  
Sans would have enough power to get there, seeing as he was very hungry.

Shortcutting to beside the bar, he grins when he hears the chatter within and walks to the entrance. On entering everyone turns to see who it was, and cheers at the sight of him. Sans walks pass the table and goes to his old normal seat.

"*i was heating this way. so dropped in. heh." Sans greets with a wide grin, but inside he was worrying.

Undyne had claimed they had been trying to call him for hours, it takes a monster five days to travel back up the mountain and to get to Snowdon. No one really knew what his shortcuts were, they just hear him say it from time to time. So now, how was he going to explain how he reached Snowdon ...

Or did he have to?

Sans could travel back out and claim he was in hiding.

The food of Papyrus was sickly but why had he said all that and not phoning his brother back and seeing if he was okay.

Sans sat up in his seat, lowering himself in guilt. He had just left his beloved brother to cry his soul out and he has done nothing to comfort him.

Quickly he sent a text rather than ring, since Undyne would just butt in again he was explaining that he was sorry about what he said and not to worry, he would be back sometime next week.

Sans sighs, placing the phone down on the counter. Then picking up his burger, he began eating.

XD ~ DX 

Sans lazes around his old room, staring up at the ceiling, listening to the wind bringing in more snow. A knock made him move his skull, while he was sure it was just the wind, there was a chance that the dog could have found him.

Sans had already been flopping around his old home, feeling sick as he had all the week, and he did not want Papyrus to see his baking made him so ill, joke or not.

Sans had a lot of time to think, the fact that Papyrus claimed that ... that thing was a joke did not click until later the day and he spent the whole day feeling bad for his brother. Papyrus would beat himself up if he knew just how much he hurt his brother with a prank gone wrong rather than just a mistake where no one was to blame.

Sans opens his states and stares at his health, even after a week his hp was still at .3 and would not go higher no matter how much he ate or slept. And truth be told he was starting to worry.

Sans closes his eye sockets and began to drift off to sleep, or perhaps he had fallen asleep when a smell causes him to sit up suddenly. A smell of a cake baking.

Rolling onto his hands and knees, he pushes himself up so that he was standing. Then he hurries to his door and listens carefully. There was no way. Papyrus could not have known he was here.

Opening his door, he slips onto the landing and leans over the railing to stare at the living room. Then there were a few suitcases by the door.

Listening intently he hears humming coming from the kitchen.

No point hiding now. Papyrus must know he was there.

Sans made his way across the landing, down the stairs, through the living room and stood in the archway of the kitchen.

Papyrus was cleaning up after himself, from whatever he had been making. Sans could smell something very very nice filling up the room. He wanders in and takes his place at the table, Papyrus must on heard because his hums had stopped when he pulled out the seat.

Papyrus turns around, and Sans raises a brow at the fact that his brother had his eye sockets closed. He stood like that for a few moments, before he opens his orbits and stares blinking back tears at the sight of Sans.

  
"*'ey bro." Sans greets as if they had not been apart for over a week, "what'ya cookin?"

"BAKING! ACTUALLY!" Papyrus says, not bothering to wipe the slow tears falling down his face. The turns quickly and grabs a plate, and hurries over to the table, placing a whole chocolate cake in front of him.

Sans blinks. It smelt and looked good enough to eat.

Sans glances at his states that showed his hp, that he did not bother to close. Taking his eyelights off of it, he looks at his brother, who was silently begging him to eat it.

Without question, he grabs the fork that was somehow there and shovels a large bit up to his teeth. Has it went into with his magic and swallows, his health went to .3/1 to 9/1 well over his limited point.

And... it tasted so good!

"*what the?" Sans asks confused at this, he stares for a moment, then turns to Papyrus who was staring at him with his arms held up, waiting to hug him.

"CAN I HUG YOU?" Papyrus asks in a small voice.

"*huh? yeah sure. but bro. this cake... what did ya do to make my-" Sans's words were stopped by long hugs wrapping around him.

"I PUT MY HEART AND SOUL INTO BAKING THIS! I WANTED TO SHOW HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU!" Papyrus told him, as he rubs his jaws over the top of his brother's skull. Sans could feel tears hitting the top of his skull, "I AM SO SO SORRY! PLEASE! NEVER LEAVE ME AGAIN! I PROMISE NO MORE PRANKS WITH FOOD!"

"*....k. i forgive ya." Sans manages to utter, he hugs his brother back, then eyed up the cake; Papyrus then backs off, still looking guilty. And Sans knew this would never go away.

'i almost wish for a reset to take that guilt away.' Sans thinks, closing his sockets for a second. Hoping for a reset for such a thing, it made him feel guilty as well, 'i still want to know why he did it? why'd he'd think that was a good idea...?'

Taking another bite and swallowing it, he opens to his magic to speak to his brother, the words were coming fore when suddenly the world became white static, blinking fast he sees everything around him rewinding.

Still, he could not stop the words coming out when the world came to a start once more, "but ya know bro. if ya keep making this for me. i might have to take ya as my mate."

"WHAT REALLY?" Papyrus cries out in something between shock and delight; he had spun around from where he was now standing by the sink, rather than hovering over him with a pained guilty look on his features. Sans notes that he was wearing his orange jumper and brown shorts, something that has not been worn in years.

Sans wanted to sigh but instead smiles brightly, trying to act pleased at whatever he was eating; glancing down quickly, he notices some tacos in front of him. This must be when Papyrus liked to experiment with different foods each week. Sans blinks as he remembered that he was fond of tacos, but never gotten around to eating them again after Papyrus met up with Undyne.

Sans looks up from the tacos, Papyrus had moved to his seat at the table and was staring at him intensely. 

"BROTHER! DID YOU MEAN THAT?" Papyrus asks he was wiggling his hands in front of himself, causing Sans to grin.

'*this is gonna be one of those odd runs then...' Sans thinks as he shrugs his shoulders, but says aloud, "*sure. let's be mates. but on one condition." Papyrus nods and leans forward, waiting excitedly, "ya don't mess with me food. ever. no pranks on our foodstuff. off-limits. ya get me?"

"YES BROTHER!" Papyrus half screams as he rattles in his seat, "BUT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS ALSO HAS A CONDITION!"

"*k. what's that then?" Sans asks smiling, wondering if this was really happening and he had not died from Papyrus's Frankenstein's monster cake.

"YOU CAN NEVER LEAVE ME!" Papyrus declaims smiling happily, but Sans felt a chill run down his back, then quickly nods his agreement.

'*this is the reason i think the memories at still there at times.' Sans thinks as he picks up the taco with his hands and takes 'another' bite, 'just laying under the surface. but they can never grab it fully.'

Sans looks at Papyrus fully, wondering if he knew. But no, if he did, then that guilty look would still be there.

All Sans could do was hope that there was no repeat of that cake thing. Still, now he would never know why Papyrus chose to make the thing in the first place- Sans was guessing that Papyrus never meant for it to be that bad- Yet Sans knew it had to be Frisk since they were the only one who could change things. Normally when Frisk went to travel things panned out the same over and over.

So question one answered. Frisk put it in Papyrus's head to mess with the bake.

Another question was. Why did Sans react so badly to whatever was in there? It was enough to make natural instincts that lay dormant within him come to life and see Papyrus as a threat.

Sans ponder over these things. His fright or flight instinct had forced him to use one of his furthermost shortcuts. Leaving both in body and mind sick; since he even had said things to Papyrus that he would normally do if he was thinking clearly.

Then there was the cake just before the reset. Papyrus's food had healing dwelling within, even when burnt or uncooked. However, it never said Sans's health goes beyond their limit.

  
More questions began filing in his mind, but again with the reset, the answers would have been lost.

"*as good as ya cooking is bro." Sans says wiping his hands, and glancing over at the overjoyed Papyrus, who turns to him with a smile, "have ya ever tried baking?"


	21. Day #20: Scarves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarves...

Sans sat against the beanie bag he brought with him. He had his head resting on the back and just staring up at the stars without his telescope; it was a clear sky with no moon. And while he loved the moon, he also loves simply the stars shining through.

  
Suddenly movement was heard behind him, he sees a torchlight moving through the brushes. It did not take more for the owner of the torch to appear.

  
In the darkness, he made out his brother's form, and as he drew closer, he could see the scowl expression.

  
Papyrus soon over him with his hands on his hips. Sans could him uttering something about the cold and should have worn warmer clothes.

  
Sans grins. He was wearing a red vest and black shorts with nothing on his feet. When he noticed what a beautiful night it was, he got on his motorbike and went up the mountainside, uncaring how he was dressed in this cold weather.

  
There was a huge sigh, then he felt himself being lifted. At first he thought that Papyrus was going to take him to his car, however, his brother sat down in the place he was just sitting and then placed Sans on his lap.  
Blinking Sans turns slightly to stare at his brother.

  
"WELL, IT IS NICE TO SEE YOU AWAKE THIS TIME OF NIGHT. YOU HAVE BEEN MORE ACTIVE ON THE SURFACE...." Papyrus said with a sour tone, "...AND YOU FORGOT MY BEDTIME STORY!"

  
"*sorry bro." Sans answers staring at the stars above and leaning on Papyrus.

  
"YOU TRULY LOVE THEM. YES, BROTHER?" Papyrus asks gently, he was moving one hand beside them but Sans could not be bothered to look down.

  
Suddenly he felt something being wrapped around his neck, he looks down and sees a navy blue scarf. It was just as long as Papyrus's scarf and seemed to be the same material, just newer... Sans could already tell it will drag on the ground once he starts walking.

  
"THIS WILL KEEP YOU WARM WHEN I AM UNABLE!" Papyrus tells him, giving him a small hug.

  
"*heh. thanks bro. ya the best." Sans replies grinning down at his new scarf, touching the ends lightly, '*i can tie it in a bow at the back or something...' then he lifts them up the ends up- 

  
"NYEH! YOU ARE WELCOME, BROTHER! YES I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! AM INDEED THE BEST!" Papyrus wholeheartedly agrees with Sans but pleased at the praise none the less.

  
Sans half turns in his lap and wraps the end of his new scarf around his brother's neck, tucking the blue into the red..

  
Papyrus frowns, confused at the gesture. Yet, he takes the end of his own much older red scarf and wraps the end around San's neck along with the new one. Soon the two scarves were firmly in place and Sans settles his back on Papyrus's chest. While Papyrus leans a little into the beanie bag. Soon the skeleton brothers just lay there, watching the stars together, wrapped in each other's scarves.


	22. Day #21: Soup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus makes some soup for Sans.

Sans stares at the worktop kitchen counter, observing what appeared to be tomato skins. There was also the oozy inside of the tomatoes, with the seeds, which looked like it had been wiped to one side and was now awaiting the bin.  
There was also an unnamed fruit's skin and seeds.

  
Sans could hear the bubbling of something in a large and long pot. One he had never seen before. It had two smaller handles on the side instead of one longer than they normally had.

  
It smelt nice. ... For once the scent of burnt food was not lingering in the air, which was a common thing to happen whenever Papyrus worked in the kitchen.

  
'*although his lessons with tori were going well...' Sans walks over to the hob, he grabs a small step ladder that can double as a chair, which was off to one side and places it in front of the pot, then he climbs it.

  
Already he feels the heat, he wonders if it was a little too high. Then again if he lowers the temperature, Papyrus might get upset with him, since he liked doing these things by himself and wanting all of the praise.  
Sans leans forward and blinks at the bubbling liquid within, it was an orange colour.

  
'*may still be saved.' Sans thinks as he grabs the nob and turns down the heat.

  
Jumping down off the step ladder, he digs into his pocket and grabs his phone out as he wandering over to the table; flipping his phone open, he then sent a quick text Papyrus, letting him know what he had done. Sans took a seat at the table and glances down at the time on his phone, Papyrus normally response as soon as possible.

  
Instead of the ringing, he thought he would head, he hears a thundering of feet running, and coming ever closer.

  
Sans was about to leap from his feet when Papyrus rushes through the doorway and darts for the hob.

  
"MY SOUP! I CAN NOT BELIEVE I FORGOT!" Papyrus cries out, looking very upset. He grabs his wooden spoon and starts stirring it around. With a firm nod, he switches the heat off completely and turns, "EVERYTHING SEEMS TO BE OKAY! SANS DINNER IS READY!"

  
"*k." Sans calls out lightly, not moving from his seat. Simply watching as the humming Papyrus takes their much larger bowls they own and places them on the work surface. Then he easily lifts the giant pot and pours the contents into each bowl. Before placing it a lid on it.

  
Grabbing the bowls and silver spoon, Papyrus comes over with a bright smile on his jaws and put the bowls down. One in front of Sans and the other where Papyrus would be sitting.

  
Papyrus puts the spoons down next, then hurries back to the counters and looks through the cupboards bringing out two glasses with little stars all over them. Moving to the sink, he fills them up with some tap water and then hurries back to the waiting Sans, who had his sockets half-closed.

  
"SANS WAKE UP! THE SOUP WILL GET COLD!" Papyrus scolds him, then settles down to his own seat.

  
"*heh." Sans snickers as he opens his orbits, he stares down at the normal looking soup. Which worried him more than he would admit, "sooo. what are we eating?"  
"IT IS CALLED SPICED TOMATO AND PUMPKIN SOUP!" Papyrus declaims proudly, he grabs his spoon and began to eat.

  
"*did tom made ya to do it?" Sans asks lightly, taking hold of his spoon and scooping up the liquid, he brings it to his teeth and it just vanished.

  
"SANS... THAT WAS BAD! EVEN BY YOUR STANDARDS!" Papyrus tells him, not looking amused.

  
"*i just woke up. give me a minute... but ya know this is good." Sans says grinning boldly at the taste.

  
"OH! I AM GLAD YOU LIKE IT BROTHER! LADY ASGORE SHOWED ME HOW TO MAKE IT!" Papyrus in delight, he was glowing at the praise. "SHE TOLD ME YOU MIGHT LIKE THIS!"

  
Sans thought about it. He liked ketchup, but he rarely ate tomatos outside of that. Spices he loved, although he keeps clear of them because of a ... an event that happened in the underground when Papyrus was trying new things. Papyrus thought Sans just did not like hot spices after this.

  
Well if Toriel thought he would like this for some reason, there had to be some kind of joke connected to it. Suddenly Sans thought of something.

  
"*'pumpkin' ...'pun king'" Sans mumbles, then he stares at the soup. The smaller skeleton brust out laughing, then he switches to a odd snorting, "core dear." he breathes out at last, he see his brother staring at him with a smile, clearly wanting in on whatever the joke was, so Sans just says, "i love that female."

  
Then Papyrus's smile was lost. Making Sans's brow to raise.

  
"THEN WHY NOT MARRY THE QUEEN THEN?!" Papyrus spat out, looking strangely annoyed about something. Then he slapped his hands over his jaws, looking like he said something really bad.

  
"*heh. never thought of that. if i'm the 'pun king'. then that would make her my 'pun queen'." Sans comments with a grin. He did not want to marry Toriel, he loved her like some sort of elder sister, his pun pal. But that was it.

  
"NO! YOU CAN NOT!" Papyrus cries out, looking like his world was about to end.

  
"*why's that bro?" Sans asks confused by his brother's sudden change of heart, "ya just said-"

  
"I KNOW WHAT I SAID! HOWEVER, I TAKE IT BACK! EVEN SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME CAN MAKE MISTAKES! AND MY SAYING THAT WAS ONE!" Papyrus quickly explains to Sans, his hands were flying everywhere too, it had been a long time since Sans had seen speak in signs, it almost reminded him with someone...

  
"*bro. no worries. k." Sans speaks up, even glowing his eye to take his attention, "bro." he says as Papyrus notices him, "i ain't marrying tori. i promise ya. i won't marry until ya find someone. that cool with ya?"

  
"MMM..." Papyrus hums out, looking away but he appears much calmer and happier than he was a few moments ago.

  
Papyrus starts eating his soup, and seeing his brother settled, Sans too began to eat once more. Suddenly the taller skeleton sat straight in his seat.

  
"'PUN KING!'" Papyrus cries out in shock, getting the joke at last. Sans just snorts.


	23. Day #22: Huddle for warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus take Sans camping.

It was their first camping trip on the surface. After years of building a place for the monster kind to call home, they felt that now was the time to go out and do things they had always wanted.

  
Papyrus wanted a camping trip.

  
And thus he got a camping trip.

  
Sans had been surprised that this trip was just the pair of them. He had thought that Papyrus would want to go with Undyne.

  
And now Sans was currently watching the embers burn gently away, the place where their campfire had once been. They realized after that they should have placed rocks around the fire to keep it from spreading. It had caught on some dry leaves, almost catching the whole area ablaze, on seeing this, they had hurried to put it out.

  
It was going to be a cold night. There was no way they could make another fire since they poured water all over the ground where they were. And they would not find their way back in this darkness.

  
There were a couple of more problems with this.

  
The fire was the first thing they did once they found a nice place to pitch their tents- however, they had only brought with them a few things with them in their backpacks, thinking they would be returning to the car later to bring the rest of their stuff. But the fire had taken a long time to put out... meaning their tent and sleeping bags were still in the car.

  
With the sun already set, it was promising to be a cold night.

  
Sans stood and wanders over to the big tree he placed his beanie bag next to, which had a lot of his junk from his backpack surrounding it. He quickly settles down, leans his spine against the tree and grabs his small blanket. The beanie bag he had dragged with them because he wanted to keep stopping for a rest. While moaning about it, Papyrus still had taking it in turns with him to carry it.

  
Suddenly Papyrus appears, looking very cold with his arms across his chest. He was rattling slightly, he mutters something about not finding the trail in this dark through his teeth. 

  
Sans smiles gently at him, then held his arms out. Wordless the taller skeleton knees down and lays into his brother's waiting arms. Papyrus curls inwards to Sans as much as he could, letting his brother place the small blanket over him as much as he could.

  
And together they huddled for warmth.


	24. Day #23: Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The skeleton brothers are sick

Papyrus was sick.

  
Sans groans... he was sick too.

  
Every monster that came to the surface seemed to face this strange illness. It lasted between three to five days, depending on the monster, however, whoever caught it was down for the count.

  
Sans drags himself out the bathroom, he had just finished cleaning the bin for Papyrus to vomit in and now he was on the way to replacing by his side.

  
Sans groans again, this had to be one of the worst sicknesses he had in a long time. It caused his bones to become sweaty, yet they felt deadly cold with an odd heat to them as well. His head was pounding and all he wanted to do was close his eyes and sleep... but laying down caused his chest to hurt, so he had to sit up.

For Sans it was no problem, he could sleep anywhere, even on a clothesline; Papyrus was a different matter. He would only sleep on a bed and even then, it took time for him to drift off.

  
Sans came into the living room, where he had chosen to camp out during this event. He had place Papyrus in his own favourite armchair, for the first few hours every time he saw Sans coming, he would try and get up, since it did not belong to him; no matter how many times Sans told him it was okay.

  
Sans's sockets fell upon Papyrus, he was sitting very still, but not asleep.

  
Sans had wrapped many layers of blankets he could find. He kept refilling the cool bowl, that had a wet and dry towel next to it. Sans had been wiping Papyrus's bones every hour, knowing how his brother liked to be clean. Sans, however, was completely covered in his own sweat, it clung to his clothes. Taking care of himself was not an option at this point, Papyrus came first.

  
Papyrus's eye sockets open and then just stares, neither of them could use their voices. Sans was relying solely on the fact that he knew every expression of his brother, to let him know what he needed.  
Right now, Papyrus was sending a silent message. It said 'hug me'.

  
With each and every step is painful, Sans groans lightly then flops down on the arm of the chair and leans over, trying not to fall on him. He wraps his arms around his brother's shoulders and let his skull fall against his neck.  
It would be so easy just to sleep now, but he could not, not when Papyrus was in pain and miserable.

  
Sans begs the stars above for this to be over. From the kingdom-wide text he had gotten from Alphys, it would end as suddenly as it began. Just end.

  
Of course, it was the same as it began, they had been both fine one minute and the next...

  
Sans had gone down first. However when he saw Papyrus go down in the middle of taking care of him, then he had no choice but to tap into his determination. And the fact that he was ill often enough to carry on as normal. He was used to walking around in a large amount of pain.

  
Papyrus on the other hand, had never been sick.

  
Sans remembered someone telling him - a grown human who had never known pain, will cry like a baby the first time they would experience it.

  
This was just the case for Papyrus.

  
He cried during the first two days, while Sans wipes his bones, he sobbed hard.

  
Sans wondered if coming to the surface was truly that great.

  
Suddenly he was being lifted.

  
Blinking he raises his skull to see Papyrus grinning at him. And while he still looked sickly, he could tell he had regained his former strength.

  
Sans almost pouts - but no, he was happy for his brother and slowly returns that smile.

  
'*trust papyrus to get better first...' Sans thinks, he had become sick three days before him and only had the illness for four days, meaning Sans had been sick for seven days without any sign of him getting better. Sans blinks, he was the one sitting in his armchair now, looking up he sees Papyrus staring around at the mess that had gathered during his time of being out of action.


	25. Day #24: Socks/boots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... socks? ... boots?

Sans heard his brother's calling from his lab- which was impressive since the walls were made from concrete; still, be quickly shortcutted to Papyrus's room and glance around. The younger was nowhere to be seen.

  
The skeleton turns to the 'hidden' door, the main reason that his brother wanted this already large room was because it had an equally large room attached.

  
Wandering over he opens it and steps inside, closing it quickly, knowing that Papyrus liked to pretend that no one was to know about this place.

  
The room had been transformed since they moved in. The walls were lined with large shelves; and these shelves had fixed white lighting boxes at the back, which highlighted the contents of the shelves; Boots- they came in many different shapes, sizes, colours, and designs.

Unlike Sans's sock collection, which he looked to pile all around his bedroom- for the past five years, Papyrus had been working on this room, building carefully to house his fine collection of boots. It was quickly becoming his pride and joy. Again impressive. It was hard to find footwear since the boots were made with flesh in mind but somehow Papyrus had found some that did.

  
Just off centre of the room was square chairs with a small back, made just for Sans; behind it was the wall with the door, it was also fixed with mirrors, they reached to the floor and all the way to the ceiling- this was the newest feature. Sans had bought the things were hunting for a gift, just because he could give a gift. Sans would give gifts at random.

  
Papyrus loved the mirrors. And had spent most of the day fixing them to the walls.

  
Sans gazes towards the far wall, right on the corner was a long thin black curtain. The large room had been partly cut off for Papyrus to change his boots.

  
Suddenly the curtain flew open and Papyrus strolls for with grace- he was wearing black boots which went up to his kneecaps; they had a thick heel and a strange pattern that was off black, that run around the lacings.  
"*looking good bro. are they new?" Sans asks with a lazy grin, he quickly settles on the small chair, knowing that he was in for another fashion show.

  
"YES SANS!" Papyrus answers, he came to a stop in front of Sans but his focus was behind him, on the mirrors; clearly happy and enjoying himself, "I GOT THEM ON SALE!"

  
Sans watches his brother twist and turn in front of the mirror. Suddenly he turns and with his skull held high and spine straight, he began walking long strides. Papyrus had been practicing his walk since seeing models on the catwalks and had become one of his favourite things to settle down and watch. And Sans made sure to go out and buy whatever he could find on the topic.

  
Sans grins. A happy Papyrus meant a happy Sans, so he was more than willing to go and buy stuff if his brother wanted it.

  
Suddenly Papyrus was in front of him again, this time wearing grey ankle boots and black socks that went passed his kneecaps.

  
Sans blinks.

  
"*oi. those are my sock." Sans points out.

  
Papyrus just gave him a bright smile and did a slow spin, making sure to hold out one foot once he went all the way around. Then he went back to the small changing room at the back.

  
Sans just snorts and leads back, not really caring... if it had been anyone else wearing his socks, they wouldn't be standing for very long, Papyrus was the only one he let touch his collect. 

Sans grins some more and Papyrus reappearing, wearing, yet again, some new boots.


	26. Day #25: Trade gifts/donate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It' Giftmas! Sans and Papyrus trade gifts!

It was Giftmas.

Sans sat on the edge of the three-piece sofa with Toriel sitting one side of him to his left and on the right of him was Asgore- she was still sore about the whole murdering child thing. But at least they were speaking with each other and invited to their home.

Sans did not want to lean back, both goats had their arms behind him, with their hands flat against the seat right close to his rear. The seats were not built for their... built, so both were trying not to sink into the middle and crush him.

Sans brings his hot drinking chocolate to his jaws, letting his magic take in the liquid. He glances around their home, which had bright and cheerful colours everywhere. Unlike the human world around them. So was currently celebrating something called Helloween, which held of the same say as their Giftmas.

Sans lived with Papyrus, Toriel, Alphys and Undyne. Oh and Frisk. Asgore was slowly becoming a regular visitor since he had a long talk with the former queen. So he had the feeling the old king would be moving back in soon.

Lowering his mug, his gaze went to Papyrus who was with Alphys and Undyne. The two best friends were trading gifts- Sans had not given his brother his gift just yet. It was too big to get under the tree, so it was outside.

Still... When he was in the underground, it was just for Papyrus he gives gifts to; so he would get him at least eight gifts, depending on if it had been a good year with his many odd jobs, or how hard he hunts the junkyard.

On the surface gold went far, monsters could say they were rich. However, it was hard to get anything since humans had the right to refuse them. That was one of the reasons he, as well as other monsters, was living in small houses together. And they bought rather than rent since no one would take them in.

So instead of hunting for piles of human waste, they threw down- it was now the challenge of finding humans that would sale whatever they had their eye one.

Papyrus had spent the last three years getting his driver's license, not because he was a bad driver. No, if the humans had been fair, he would have his license on the first test. This was pointed out by a monster support group in a public speech, lo and behold, he suddenly passed his test and got his license.

However, no one would sell him a car.

Sans worked so hard to get Papyrus his dream car. But in the end, it was cut down and he was trying to get any car.

Sans was exhausted. In the end, the only thing the humans sold to him was different car parts. So the former scientist nerd had a brilliant idea. What he was to build a car? So he did just that.

With the parts, he went down into the house's basement and claimed it as his own without asking the other inhabitants of the house. No one, it seemed, wanted to live underground and hardly went down there. So Sans gathered most of everything he needed and called that place home for the past year and a half.

Sans knew Papyrus was missing him dearly, since he had locked himself away, withdrawing from the world and focus all of his mind and soul into building this car... Papyrus did not remember the time when Sans was a workaholic, so he was scared that something else was happening down there. That Sans had fallen into some strange depression... which was half true. Sans had to get a test done to make sure it was roadworthy.

Papyrus was so happy when Sans came up a few hours ago, that he cried. Then they spent a good hour shouting at him and telling him off. With tired orbits, Sans just grins.

"BROTHER!" Papyrus's voice snaps him out of his daze, "IT IS OUR TURN!"

Sans stares at Papyrus, there was no trace of anger or sadness found in him now- having been completely forgiven, his brother will not bring it up again unless Sans hid away again.

"*k." Sans mumbles, he suddenly blinks as he realizes that the two royals had gone from around him. He hears their voices and glances over by the doorway, where the pair were trading gifts.

"I LEFT YOU UNTIL LAST!" Papyrus says loudly and cheerfully, he was holding something behind his back, "SO WHO GOES FIRST?"

"*... i'll give yours first," Sans answers as he drags himself to his feet, then began to walk to the door- he quickly looks around seeing if anyone was following, it seemed to be just him and Papyrus. Which was a common thing to go off in pairs and exchange gifts.

Outside the air was a little cold, but that was no problem. Sans shoves both his hands in his pockets- his right-hand grabs the keys, while the left grabs his phone. Sans wanted to record his brother's reaction to the gift.

"WELL? WHY ARE WE OUTSIDE?!" Papyrus demands with his arms crossed over his chest, looking at the front gander as if it was a grand puzzle to unsolved, "I DO NOT SEE ANYTHING!"

"*it's there. trust me bro." Sans says as he brings his phone up and began to record.

Papyrus was still gazing around the garden, not noticing he was being filmed. The taller skeleton turns to him with a frown, then glances at the phone in confusion, then looks back at Sans- his right foot started to tap. It was not something that was done, but Sans wanted this memory to last; so Sans was not surprised that Papyrus was not sure what he was doing.

"BROTHER?" Papyrus asks tilting his skull slightly, one brow went up while he tried to work out what his grinning brother was up to.

"*'ere. catch." Sans says lightly and threw the keys up in the air towards Papyrus. Who caught it with ease.

Papyrus blinks. Staring down at the set of keys. Suddenly his eyes widen and a bright smile came over his jaws.

"ARE WE MOVING OUT?" Papyrus quickly asks in excitement, he grips the key to his chest, "DID YOU FIND US OUR OWN PLACE TO LIVE?"

'*what...?' Sans's mind asks as it short-circuited, "*naw bro. look closer." he says starting to sweat slightly. Papyrus suddenly came over sad, he turns away but then gazes at the keys once more, seemingly deep in thought as he studies them.

Sans frown, he did not know Papyrus had the desire to move out, had shown no sign of wanting this. Sans always thought he was happy living with Undyne and the rest. The skeleton learned to cook under Toriel direction, alongside the fish; and together they had done the cleaning of the house, something he knew Papyrus enjoyed doing, even if he did complain how lazy Sans was. But Sans knew he spoke with Toriel through the cleaning like he used to with Sans... well it was not the same things. Sans always had watched Papyrus while praising him on his hard work- now Papyrus and Toriel just chatted about whatever was happening around them at that time.

"SANS? SORRY... I DO NOT KNOW WHAT THESE COULD BE." Papyrus says, his tone a little lower than normal. Sans lower his phone a little, thinking this was a bad idea now... when suddenly he spotted the keys.

Those were not the car keys. They were the keys to the basement...

Suddenly it came to him. The basement was huge, almost like an apartment. It had everything they could to still live in the house but have their own space. And Sans really had turned it into his own place, he had been using the place for over a year and a half, but the seemed to be living there fully for half a year now. While he shared a bedroom with Papyrus most of his junk was down there now.

"*sorry bro. i didn't make something clear." Sans said speaking up a little louder and give his brother a quick wink, "those are the key to the basement. until we find our own home. i thought we could use that as our place. er... also. i have anothe-"

Papyrus began to rattle loudly, his hold of the key had tightened. Sans blinks at the scene, watching as his brother's eyes glowed a bright shade of green as his happiness overtook him. Then Papyrus darts forward, picking him up under the armpits, he began laughing loudly and joyfully, while spinning him around in the air. Sans just grins at this, laughing softly at his brother's happy expression. Suddenly he was pulled into a hug. He felt Papyrus's cheekbone rubbing against the top of his skull.

"I AM SO HAPPY!" Papyrus declares, while that was unnecessary since Sans could see how happy he was by the glow of his eyes, which was still burning strongly, then his words flew out, "UNDYNE AND ALPHYS ARE MOVING INTO THE ATTIC AND USING THAT AS THEIR HOME JUST FOR THEM! I- I WANTED TO MOVE OUT TOO! FULLY! I THOUGHT THAT WE COULD NEVER SINCE EVERYONE ELSE WAS HAVING SUCH A HARD! I NEVER THOUGHT OF THE BASEMENT!"

"*so ya don't mind the basement then?" Sans asks right up and wrapping around Papyrus's shoulder, in his left hand was the phone, still record the event.

"WHY WOULD I MIND?" Papyrus ask him with a slight frown, his eyes glowing away now, only a slightly wisps came from the sockets, "IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH IT?"

"*naw. just that no one wanted to go underground." Sans told him truthfully, "but i was sort of living there. it's fine. can come up any time ya want... and about al and undyne. will they still let me stargaze?"

"OF COURSE SANS!" Papyrus says, he had been nodding away at anything Sans had told him, understanding reaching his eyes, "THERE A SMALL BALCONY THAT IS GOING TO BE CUT OFF FROM THE REST OF THE ATTIC FOR ANYONE TO USE! CAN I SEE THE BASEMENT NOW?!"

"*hehe. sure bro. i tried to tell ya early. there's another gift down there for ya." Sans tells him as he gets carried to the main entrance of the basement, which was under the staircase of the back garden door.

Papyrus took two steps at a time, he began rattling loudly once more as he places the keys in the locks. It was easy to tell which key went where, since they were colour coded.

"WHY ARE THERE SO MANY LOCKS?" Papyrus asks with a raised brow- there was one on the top, one on the bottom and three in the normal place for locks.

Sans just shrugs, not willing to tell Papyrus that the colours could not be seen by normal humans or monsters since they were made by his magic. He was surprised that Papyrus was able to see them.

At last, they went inside and walks down a short hallway. As soon as they entered the main room and he felt Papyrus freeze.

"SANS!!" Papyrus yells looking around in an angry fashion, "THIS PLACE IS A MESS!"

"*welp. i know how much ya love cleaning... so..." Sans says grinning, he glances over to Papyrus to see his eyes glowing green again, not as brightly as before, it was just a soft pulse.

"NYEH HEHEHEHEHE! LOOKS LIKE I HAVE MY WORK CUT OUT FOR ME!" Papyrus says, almost trying to sound mad but failing as he could not keep the smile off his jaws.

"*yep. guess we have to start with a clean slate. huh?" Sans tries to joke, but this time he sees it went over his brother's skull.

"NYEH! INDEED BROTHER!" Papyrus answers as he places Sans to the floor, he steps over the junk that had started to pile up, trying to take in everything at once.  
The main room had all of their stuff from their old home in the underground, Sans that brought it down as storage when they first moved in, hoping to get a house soon- at that time he did not know the humans would refuse so much. Then there was another hallway leading off to the left, there five doors. And by how close these doors were together, anyone could tell just how small they were.

Sans quickly shortcuts to Papyrus as he enters the first door to the left of the hallway- this was the bathroom. His sockets quickly glance around. It was just a straight run to the toilet with a small basin off to the left. To the right, the wall seemed to be cut out to make room for the bathroom.

Papyrus frowns at the grime and hurries out. Then opening the next right next to the bathroom, he blinks as he halts as there was no room to go in; it was just a small cupboard. It's shelves reached from the ground to the ceiling and it had piles of socks, sheets and towels on them.

Closing the door, he went to the next door that was in the row, still on his left. Ongoing in he sees a tiny... but a very dirty kitchen. There was just enough space for two monsters... skeleton monsters to stand inside. It seemed to have everything he needed to cook in.

Grinning boldly, Papyrus runs out. The door further down was on either side. Going down he went to the one of the left, on opening it he finds a small room which had many strange tools laying everywhere. There was a desk with a computer off to one side and a small bookshelf overflowing with books.

Stepping back Papyrus spun down and opens the only door that was on the right-hand side- he blinks. It was a large bedroom. A double room was in the centre of the floor, and surrounding it looked like Sans's clothes. There were boxes he sees stacked up, he knew these there their's from their old home.

"*we can clean that smaller room for me to have." Sans spoke up, he had been shadowing Papyrus the whole time.

"NO BROTHER! THERE IS A DOUBLE BED FOR A REASON!" Papyrus cries out in delight, "WE SHALL SHARE!"

"*...k." Sans answers not caring, it would have been too much work to find new homes for all the tools he bought for the car, "there's one more place we ain't been. come on."

"THE LIVING ROOM? I SAW THAT FRIST!" Papyrus says following his brother none the less.

They came into the living room. The TV was off to the left-hand corner, their old sofa was against the wall where the long hallway would be, on the right-hand side was the dining table with the chair upon it.

Sans walks pass the table. He came to a stop behind, close to a small window. Papyrus came to stand behind him, he blinks as he sees a door that was hidden by the chairs.

Papyrus walks over to it and tries to open it, but it was locked. So he turns to Sans with a questionable look.

Sans's grin widens. Papyrus suddenly remembers the last key. Gazing down at his hand he stares at the final key which was orange and then at the orange keyhole. Quickly he opens it and then hurries inside. It was pitch black, which made him back.

Sans wanders by him and reaches for the light switch. Light flooded the room and Papyrus gasps at the red car. Slowly, almost like a stiff dummy, he turns to Sans and stares.

Sans held up another set of keys and wiggles them between his fingers. Then he throws them to Papyrus who catches them easily once again. The taller skeleton looks down at them and then to the car.

"*heh. there a lift that goes to the driveway." Sans, at last, speak up, he points to a strange door that was in front of the car, "ya use that button on the keys there to make it go up and down."

Papyrus held to his knees. Alarmed Sans rushes to his side and fell down with him. Then he wraps his arms around his shoulder, holding him close as he watches silent tears run down Papyrus's cheekbones.

Sans quickly began to glow his single eye, an unworldly blue filled the air and Papyrus responses with his own orange ones. Papyrus closes his eyes and leans into Sans's hold.

"THANK YOU!" Papyrus manages to get up, at last, he starts to wipe the tears away and give his brother a watery smile, "THANK YOU SANS!"

"*don't scare me like that bro." Sans says frowning, but then quickly smiles, "wild guess. but i think ya like ya gifts. sorry, i could only get ya three this year."

"SANS I DO NOT CARE FOR THE AMOUNT OF GIFTS!" Papyrus told him firmly, "GIFTS ARE NICE! BUT I WOULD RATHER JUST HAVE YOU IF IT MEANT NO GIFTS!"

"*...mmm.... so ya don't want these," Sans says with a grin as he reaches down for the keys in Papyrus's hand, who quickly closes said hand and drew it away from him.

"BROTHER!" Papyrus says in a warning tone, but was smiling- he then gazes at the car with a longing look, "I WANT TO DRIVE IT NOW! BUT IT IS SO VERY LATE! AND I DO NOT WISH TO SCARE THE HUMANS ON THEIR SPOOKY DAY!"

"*we can go for a long drive in the morning." Sans tells him, as he flops down further into Papyrus's shoulders- Sans blinks, he realizes it was still filming and turns off the camera, placing his phone back into his pocket, then he turns back to Papyrus, "in the meantime. ya can go show off to undyne."

"YES! THAT IS A GREAT IDEA!" Papyrus cries out, leaping to his feet, bringing Sans with him. He quickly grabs hold of Sans and began carrying back through the door and to the hallway that leads out the basement.

As they reached the back door to the house, Papyrus suddenly stops and places Sans to his fee; who glances up, waiting for whatever his brother had to say before they went inside.

"SANS! I FORGOT!" Papyrus says looking very unsure of himself, he reaches behind himself, "YOUR GIFT..."

"*oh yeah. k. give it to me bro." Sans says holding out his hands. Sans really never asked for much, so his friends normally do not know what to give him other than ketchup or socks. Which he does not mind getting.

Papyrus brings out a large chunky envelope and places it into his outstretched hands. Sans raises a brow, then he opens it and pulls out the contains.

Papyrus waits silently, which was kind of eerily for him to do- he held his hands to his chest, holding the keys tight. He knew that the gifts Sans had given him could not compare to his small one.

Papyrus's features brighten. Sans's single eye was glowing green and a true smile reaches his jaws.

Sans was holding a registration form for naming a star. He would get a certificate confirming and it would be last for as long as the records were there, and a celestial map. He turns over to the next bundle and blinks. This one was named a constellation. Seeing a pattern he goes to the last bundle- this was named a binary star; Which were two stars that orbit each other. He already knew what he wanted to name those ones.

Lowering the forms Sans grins. He loved it.

"*thanks bro. this means the world to me." Sans told him, he could see the relief on Papyrus's expression, "what? ya thought my gift outshone yours? naw bro. this is the best."

Papyrus leans down and pulls him into a hug. The brother stood there for what seemed like an age, just holding each other. At least they both pull away at the same time.

"*go bro. ya have a best friend to show ya gifts to." Sans says with a nod to the door.

Papyrus gives him a firm nod and runs around him, calling out for Undyne, screaming about the car. Sans turns watching him disappear- then he glances up at the stars above, grinning happily. He was surprised that Papyrus had not gotten into the car itself, he merely stared it over. 

"*oh well." Sans thinks out loud with a shrug, not caring about the gift itself but how much happiness it gave his brother at the time of getting it. He turns and wanders into the house, he sees Toriel and quickly goes to tell her the situation.


	27. Day #26: Foggy breaths

Side by side the fish and lizard sat on the floor, close to the double sliding doors which were made from glass- they were wrapped in a thick blanket that belonged to Sans, together; Undyne part was just hanging off her left shoulder ready to fall at any moment, while Alphys's was on her right, only she clung onto her's, it was a cold night and did not want to risk her temperature dropping.

  
The room was deadly cold and they had no choice but to share body heat- their breaths came out as white vapour even though they were indoors.

  
Undyne grins, she leans towards the glass and gives one long huff heavily, fogging it up. Then she began to write. Alphys shivers against the cold, regretful that Sans had parted ways with his favourite blanket for her.

  
Alphys dares to lean forwards and gave shorts quick huffs. Then she places her index finger on the chilly glass, which instantly made her freeze up for a moment- gritting her teeth she continues on.

  
Alphys made an 'umbrella' with a long line running down. On either side, she wrote her's and Undyne's name.

  
On seeing what she had done Undyne's grin widens- she leans towards her mate and hugs her close, drawing her hand back under the blankets.

  
"IT IS NOT FAIR!" Papyrus declaims from beside them, he was wrapped fully in his own blanket, sitting crossed legs, seated on his lap was Sans; he was wrapped completely in the blanket since Papyrus leaning on his with his jaw resting upon his skull, arms coming around Sans's shoulders. The smaller appeared to be sleeping soundly.

  
"What's not fair?" Undyne demands still hugging her mate, who appeared to have gone off to la-la land at the nearest- Alphys had both hands placed on her cheeks, trying not to shake with happiness.

  
"SKELETONS DO NOT HAVE BREATH! SO I CAN NOT PLAY WITH THE GLASS LIKE YOU!" Papyrus says sadly. Then to prove his point he leans to the glass and huffs much like Undyne had done, unlike her, no white vapour appear around his jaws, no foggy glass, "I WANTED TO DRAW SOMETHING!"

  
"HA! I didn't even notice until now!" Undyne said with a snort, she pulls her mate onto her lap and cuddles Alphys, mimicking what Papyrus was doing with Sans.

  
After a moment of silence, Undyne spoke up.

  
"How about this," Undyne starts, grinning madly, "I fog with this whole glass door! AND I can't pass out! Then you have to quickly draw something as I go along!"

  
"OKAY!" Papyrus cries out overjoyed. He stands and gently places Sans where he just sat and came closer to the doors.

  
Undyne jumps up and does the same with Alphys, who sighs out.

  
The fish monsters stood on her tiptoes and gazes over to with her mouth wide open, ready to huff. Papyrus gave a determined expression and held up a finger. Without warning, Undyne began huffing heavy and the skeleton was right behind her, drawing and writing against the glass, making a lot of squeaking sounds.

  
Sans opens his sockets, he turns to glance over to his science buddy, who was trying to smile. He stands, letting the blanket Papyrus had carefully placed around him drop, but before it could hit the floor fully, he catches the ends.  
The smaller skeleton wanders over to Alphys who turns at his approach. Sans glances at the best friends at the window and nods to them with a grin. Alphys giggles in reply. He then rose his brow and nods to his blanket. The lizard nods and opens the thick blank with one arm, letting the cold in.

  
Before he stepped in, Sans wraps the second blanket around her shoulders. He quickly sits, together they readjusted both blankets until they were settled and comfortable. The sat shoulder to shoulder, keeping their hands on their side of the heavy cloths.  
Afterall Sans and Alphys dated at one point, they did not want to give their current mates reason to doubt them. However, they were not sure if either Undyne or Papyrus knew this fact.

  
In silence they watched their mates laughing and joking at the challenge they set themselves.

"I-I wish the heating would co-come back on," Alphys says in a soft voice, then she giggles and looks to Sans, "hahaha. do yo-you remember when we was d-dated and the heating went off in the l-lab?"

  
"*heh. yeah. we locked ourselves is the glasshouse to keep warm." Sans continues the memory with a grin, "but ended up too hot. so we took our clothes off."

  
"th-the others found us the next d-day," Alphys went on, laughter in her voice, "and be-because we were ma-mates then, they thought we-" she broke off, her cheeks going surprising warm at the memory.

  
"*they thought we done the dirty." Sans finishes for her with a small snicker, "they refrain us from working together. after hours."

  
The pair sat in the silence for a moment, just thinking. It was then both stared each other in the eyes when the realized was too silent. Slowly they turn their heads and blinks at their mates.

  
Papyrus and Undyne both stood over them, they face expressionless- merely watching with their arms crossed, but looking ready to jump at them.

  
Almost at once, the two best friends reach down and pull their mates from the blankets and parted ways. Sans blinks as he found himself in Papyrus's lap again, opposite him was Alphys, looking a little worried as she was placed in a similar position.

  
Then Papyrus and Undyne began chatting loudly. Sans studies Undyne, her breath was coming out quick and short, he could tell by her foggy white breath that kept disappear and reappearing as she spoke.

  
Sans could tell she was angry. Or at least annoyed. Perhaps because of not knowing about himself and Alphys, since they had shared space together while waiting for Papyrus and Undyne to finish up whatever challenge they set themselves.

  
Sans sighs, he felt his brother's arms tighten around his middle, unlike the pair in front of him, no white fog came out.


	28. Day #27: Ski

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus and Undyne have decided that they want to go skiing, Sans is not too happy and goes to tell Toriel he wants to stay home instead.

Sans sat at the desk, staring with blank sockets at the computer's screen. He had been sitting like this for the last ten minutes trying to get over the shock of what he was seeing.

Shaking his skull he stood and hurries away, as he moves he vanishes from the room and then reappears in the kitchen where Toriel was making dinner; She was startled by his shortcut.

"Oh goodness! Sans yo-" Toriel pauses when she stares his expression, "my friend? Is all well with you?"

"*tori. i ain't going on the trip." Sans announces, his normal white bones were a deadly grey.

"... my friend, you have been saying this for a while," Toriel replies with a frown, "but I thought you had changed your mind. Papyrus will be saddened by this news. However if you are truly not feeling up to it, I will be the one to speak with him on this matter. Since you clearly can not say no to him."

"W-what made you not want to go S-sans?" Alphys asks she had been sitting at the table this whole time, the two friends turn to look at the lizard, "I me-mean. It's not really my business... and I'm not go-going for health reasons... but -but you seemed to have been looking forward to it... at-at least the stargazing part..."

"*yeah... it's the skiing part.." Sans admits, his sockets still empty, making the two females uncomfortable seeing as they were not used to his eyelights being out, "paps kept asking if i would go on the slopes... but i looked up some things and didn't like what i saw."

"My friend what is is th-" Toriel tries to ask but was interrupted by a bloody scream, the three monsters in the kitchen froze in place as it continued to shake the walls. Then it fell silent.

"*what. the. hell?" Sans hisses out, staring down the corridor to where it seemed to come from.

"Who was that?!" Toriel says in alarm, her voice low and her hands on her muzzle, "That can not have been Frisk?"

"*frisk is at mk's place for a sleepover." Sans points out, he starts moving slowly to the doorway.

"It-it-it sounded like ba-banshee!" Alphys adds quickly, she too keeping her voice down, "It-it didn't sound like anyone we know!"

"*banshees died out during the great war." Sans told her, he began to move towards the door with Toriel following closely behind him, "was it female or male?"

"Hard to tell," Toriel says as they made their way down the corridor, something touched her back and she jumps, causing Sans to spin around. He calms when he sees it was just Alphys that scared her; the lizard was holding onto the goat's dress.

"So-sorry, i didn't w-want to be alone." Alphys quickly says, "where's Undyne?"

"Over here!" Unydne calls out to them lightly, they all turn to the sound of her, she was crawling down with a blue spear in hand, "It came from the study! Where's Papyrus?"

Sans quickly glances around, he was sure that his brother would be doing the same thing as Undyne nearby, after all, that two best friends had been planning the trip together in the living room.

"*he's with you right?" Sans asks quickly, staring at her hard.

"No. Just before that scream he went to find you!" Undyne said raising her voice now, she stands and rushes to the study but Sans had already shortcutted there.

"*papyrus!?" Sans cries out in shock, his brother was laying flat out on the floor, completely out cold. The smaller skeleton was now kneeling over him, trying to see if there were any wounds. He hears Undyne moving around the room, trying to find an intruder.

Suddenly Toriel was there, letting healing magic wash over him. Sans watching as his brother twitches and then his eye sockets open and he let out an ear-piercing scream, much like the one before.

Once he finished he was breathing hard, everyone was just staring at him in surprise; then he notices Sans not far away from him and quickly makes a grab for him, wrapping him into a firm hug.

"PAPYRUS! YA PUNK!" Undyne shouts, bending down grabbing his shoulder to turn him to face her, "WHAT HAPPENED?"

"IT IS-!" Papyrus cries out holding Sans close to this chest, he points to the computer, "IT IS SO- I HAVE NEVER SEEN SOMETHING SO TERRIBLE! SO HORRIBLE! SO DISTURBING!"

"WHAT PAPS?! WHAT?!" Undyne asks, he follows his finger and hurried over to the computer, "broken bones...? what?"

"*aa? oops?" Sans says from his place in Papyrus's arms.

"'oops?' WHAT OOPS?!" Undyne demands, glaring at him.

"*i was looking up skiing... it has a high-risk factor for breaking ya bones." Sans tells her trying to shrug, but it did not come over very well. Papyrus held him closer if that was possible, making a fearful noise.


	29. Day #28: Knitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus finds Sans knitting in his, not so secret lab, and is delighted at what he discovers.

Papyrus growl lightly as he picks up yet another sock.

  
Straightening himself he turns to the armchair where Sans sat, with knitting needles in hand. While Papyrus was pleased his brother had found a hobby other than sleeping, he was not pleased was the only thing Sans knew how to knit was socks.

  
But Sans was not even making a pair. He would knit one sock, however long, style or colouring, and then leave it at that.   
Papyrus took two steps and then noticed it.

  
Next to Sans's chair was a pile of much smaller socks. Hundreds of them. And they are pairs!

  
Walking over, he stands and stares.

  
They were very different from the socks Sans normally made. And what was that other knitwear? Hot water bottle covers?

  
Dropping the socks in his arms, he reaches down and picks one up. The hot water bottle each had a different colour with different colour stripes.   
This meant only one thing.

  
Papyrus grins boldly and quickly takes out his phone.

  
"UNDYNE!" Papyrus greets bubbling with excitement.

  
"Hey, punk!" Unydne greet back, Papyrus had her on the loudspeaker.

  
"GUESS WHAT!" Papyrus breathes out, rattling loudly.

  
"Haa? What? Ah! It's three in the morning!" Undyne cries out, "Wait! How is Alphys!?"

  
"SANS IS RESTING! ... AND KNITTING! THAT MEANS ALPHYS IS DOING FINE!" Papyrus says with a laugh.

  
"So WHY have you called at this time in the morning to tell me your brother is knitting!?" Undyne yells down the phone.

  
"UNDYNE! SANS IS KNITTING TINY CLOTHING! WITH STRIPES!" Papyrus announces proudly, his eyes flame with happily at telling his friend the news, knowing the Sans would not bother. "THERE ARE EIGHT DIFFERENT COLOURS!"

  
"WHAT?!" Undyne cries out, shock evident in her voice, "WHEN DID THIS HAPPENED? IS SANS THERE!"

  
"*i'm here." Sans answers, never taking his tired eye sockets away from his needles or wool.

  
"I'm coming over!" Undyne said them firmly, Sans nods at this even though she could not see him, "How is Alphys? When did this happen? Why didn't you phone me right away, SANS?"

  
Papyrus glances over to his brother, who sees him notice his stare, he rose his skull and gave him an exhausted smile.

  
"*twenty mins ago. al is fine. and sleeping it off." Sans says calmly, "don't worry. it's normal for lizards to have such big eggs. it's the amount that was the worry."

  
There a bang on the other end. The phone went dead.

  
"BE DOWN IN A SECOND!" Undyne calls from the top of the stairs. She seemed to be speaking with someone else.

  
"SANS HOW ARE YOU DOING?" Papyrus asks as he places his phone away.

  
"*fine. but ..." Sans black sockets appeared creepy for a moment, "the whole point of me having a -secret- lab. was for it to remain a secret."

  
"BROTHER YOU JUST HELPED TWO MONSTERS HAVE A SOME CHILDREN!" Papyrus told him, sitting on the arm of the chair, then leans over to have him a half hug, "LOTS OF DIFFERENT KIND COUPLES ARE COMING TO YOU FOR HELP! THIS IS A WONDERFUL THING!"

  
Sans says nothing, only returns to his knitting. He had been a scientist at one time. The soul department. Where he worked on keeping different kinds' population up. There was of his works was overseer of hybrids monster.

  
Hybrid was a rare case and it was a painful experience for the one carrying; he had to keep both mother and child/children, alive and well.

  
"NERDS!" Unydne screams as she enters Sans's secret lab, "Where my girl?!"

  
"*sleeping. and she should remain that way." Sans answers, staring down at his knitting.

  
"And my new freaks!" Undyne goes on grinning and looking around the neat little room which was meant to be a study, but Papyrus had turned it into some kind of waiting/living room where lots of monsters came in to chill.

  
"UNYDNE? SHOULD YOU BEING CALLING THEM THAT?" Papyrus asks but grinning none the least, "WE WILL NOT KNOW IF THEIR FREAKS UNTIL AFTER THEY HAVE HATCHED!"

  
"*actually. ya can see them. they're all freaks." Sans said simply, he casts off and lowers his knitting down, to look up at the two best friends who were looking at him and then to each other and then back to him.

  
"EXPLAIN SANS!" Papyrus demands after a moment of silence.

  
"*heh. sure." Sans utters but says loudly, "normally lizard monsters eggs are as hard as a rock. and ya can't see through them like fish monster eggs where ya can see the kids. well. ya and al's eggs and both hard but can be seen through. they're all half and half."

  
The best friends stare, letting this information sink in. Then it clicked and both turn to grin madly at each other.

  
"*room eight." Sans tells them, "but be qu-" he sighs, the pair had already taken off running down the hall. With a sigh, Sans reaches for some more wool. A human tradition someone leak through a few months ago, and a thing called 'godfather' or 'godmother' came in just as he helps them fall with eggs. Undyne declared Papyrus be her choice of godfather, while Alphys had chosen Sans.

  
Papyrus had made it clear that he wanted to shower his new godchildren with gifts; to help with everything and anything his best friend and mate would need. The pair had even moved in with him and Papyrus for more helping hands.

  
Alphys was planning to go back to work once she recovered, while Undyne stayed at home to care for the offspring. This surprised Sans for some reason; thinking it would be the other way around- he just could not see Undyne as a stay at home mother.

  
'*with eight bratlings.... they could use a hand.' Sans thinks as he knits once more, 'but fish monsters are used to having a large number eggs... she can deal with it. so why do we need-"  
"BROTHER!" Papyrus cries out next to his, causing him to leap in his chair a little.

  
"*what?! are the bratlings ok?" Sans asks quickly, feeling fear wave over him.

  
"NO! THEY ARE FINE! NYEH HEHEHE!" Papyrus laughs out loudly, he was jogging on the spot, "BROTHER! I JUST WANTED TO SAY! GOOD JOB!"

  
"aw. thanks bro." Sans utters out, then remembers something, "maybe the next hybrid will be between skeleton and ghost?"

  
"...." Papyrus halts, frozen in a mid-jog pose. Slowly he put his foot down and stands still for a moment, "SANS...WHY?"

  
"*bro. don't ya remember what al said." Sans explains softly, smiling at his loving brother who he knew wanted some offspring of his own, "mettaton is a ghost at soul. so we to be needing to think ghost rather than robot."  
Papyrus just stares at him, causing Sans to sweat; he really did not know what to think about his brother's neutral expression.

  
"OH! NYHE HEHEHEHE! SANS! I DID NOT KNOW YOU AND METTATON WERE TOGETHER?" Papyrus says with his features twitching as he forces his jaws into a smile. Tears began forming at the corner of his sockets. There seemed to be a look of horror behind those sockets.

  
Papyrus fell silent, bowing his head down.

  
Sans observes all this in disbelief.

  
"*wha- papyrus. i meant for you and mettaton." Sans says drawing out his words slowly, not completely sure what was happening, "you and him are an item right? ya have been date mates for a while..."

  
".... NYEH? NYEH! NYEH HEHEHEHHE!" Papyrus suddenly regains his cheerfulness, he falls down between Sans's legs, crushing his knitting, and hugs him around his middle, pushing his face into the shock smaller skeleton's chest. A few muffled 'nyeh's could still be heard.

  
"*... want to fill in on what's so funny...?" Sans questions wrapping his arms around Papyrus's back, hugging him tightly back. "ya date mates with the bot right? or is it just nyehsay?"  
Papyrus raises his skull and glares lightly at Sans.

  
"SANS. I WANT YOUR BREW!" Papyrus declaims, staring at him right in the orbits with a look of determination in them.

  
"...ok..." Sans breathes out and with that said Papyrus jumps to his feet, gave Sans the most heroic pose with the biggest and brightest of smiles and then ran the hall, back to where Undyne was yelling something to him.

  
"..................." Sans reaches down and simply began to knit, his mind spinning at what just happened.


	30. Day #29: Power outage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little darkness never hurt anyone, so the skeletons did not mind it... too much

It was not a big deal. It was just a little darkness... a little darkness never hurt anyone.

A shadowy figure appears in his mind's eye, leaving him to rattle, he wanted to call out for his brother but knew that he needed his sleep so left him.

Papyrus jumps as the wind picked up outside, causing trees to bend and creak- this was not the first time he had been without power. Somewhere in his distance memory he knew that there was a time that the underground had no form of power, he was sure that he was not alive then... but he could remember odd lamps and bright crystals shining through the darkness, so maybe he was brewed then? or still an infant?

However... this was the first time he was in a full power outage on the surface... which was caused by a blizzard. He had tried phoning Undyne and see how she and Alphys were doing in their new house. Since he could not get through the thought about walking... Sans might wake up and find him missing...

Another rattle sounded, he tries to silence himself by thinking of other things.

Papyrus, Sans, Undyne and Alphys had all moved out of their home during the summer, the two sets of mates had chosen to live together for Undyne's and Alphys's offspring. Now that the eight was older and with their household was becoming bigger once more, it was agreed for them to part ways.

The land monsters were given was huge and this meant everyone gotten a large plot for free. So monsters had even themselves out across the land, making little villages and towns. They lived in one of the bigger towns because Sans was in such high demand.

Undyne and Alphys now lived next room with their eight offspring, and soon to be eight more, once they hatched, but was a still a good twenty miles between their plots- The older eight was the ones going to help out their mothers now, Sans was happy to let them. Alphys was healthy and could come to him whenever she needed it.

Papyrus frowns deeply. What if the little ones needed to be hatched with Sans's help and they had no way of getting through and ask for help?

Papyrus began to pace around his kitchen. Perhaps they made a mistake in moving out...

'NO!' Papyrus thinks to himself, shaking his skull, 'IT IS FINE! SANS SAID EVERYTHING WAS FINE! SO IT IS FINE! I TRUST AND BELIEVE IN SANS'S ABILITY!'

"*Mama?" A young voice calls from the darkness making the tall skeleton jump slightly and spins around.

"ROCKWELL?" Papyrus asks trying to see his oldest son, he feels a small skeleton hug with around the legs and bends down to carry his offspring who soon had his chin on his shoulder and arms around his neck, "YOU SHOULD BE SLEEPING! YOU HAVE SCHOOL IN THE MORNING!"

"*doubt school will be open at this rate. mama." Sans voice also came from the darkness, "the snow is really building up."

"DAD!! YOU SHOULD BE IN BED TOO! YOU ARE SICK!" Papyrus scolds lightly, but smiles in the dark, he did not remember when Sans had started calling him 'mama' nor himself calling Sans 'DAD' it was only when they were alone did they call each other by their names or 'brother' anymore.

"*i'm fine. just overworked." Sans tells him, moving further into the kitchen, the same of the chair scraping against the floor sounded.

"THOSE ARE WORDS THAT I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD LIVE TO HERE!" Papyrus admits and he quickly finds the table and pulls out a chair, he places Rockwell down, his eyes had grown somewhat used to the dark and he sees the outside of his son, "WHERE ARE THE OTHERS? STILL IN BED?"

"*pristina and verdana are the ones who woke me up," Sans explains with a sigh, "they are in my arms... and won't let go."

"GIRLS!" Papyrus snaps walk around the able, using a hand on the surface as a guide, "WHAT HAVE A TOLD YOU ABOUT AWAKEN YOUR FATHER IN THE DEAD OF THE NIGHT?!"

"*not too..." Verdana tiny voice spoke up, but Papyrus could almost see the cheeky grin directed at him, "but we were scared mama!"

"YOU? SCARED! I HIGHLY DOUBT THAT YOUNG LADY!" Papyrus says and he hears a snort from Sans, meaning he agrees with that statement, Verdana Pro was a fearful child and an outright tomboy, but also was a daddy's girl- Papyrus thinks Sans spoils their offspring rotten sometimes, "AND PRISTINA?"

Papyrus hears a little hum, and he could already tell that she had buried her skull into her father's neck. If Verdana was a tomboy, Pristina was a princess. She also clung to her father more than Verdana.

Papyrus sighs heavy, shaking his skull- he quickly finds his own chair, pulling it out he sits down- The noise of a whoopee cushion sounded throughout the kitchen.

Sans laughter was soon followed.

"DAD!" Papyrus screams outraged at his mate's betrayal.

"*it. hehehe- wasn't heh me. hehehe." Sans manages to say between laughter.

"THEN WHO?!" Papyrus demands, he did a quick headcount. Rockwell was laughing on the chair opposite him, Sans was next to him with Verdana and Pristina in his arms. The only was one not here was, "CORBEL!"

"*heh." A small laugh came from under the table.

Papyrus grabs the chair on the other side of him and pulls it out, he then leads over, staring into the darkness of the underside. He sees his smallest offspring, while he could not see well, he knew the eerily similar eternal grin of his mate was staring back at him.

"YOUNG ONE! YOU HAVE TOLD YOU TIME AND TIME AGAIN! NO PRANKING IN THE KITCHEN! KITCHEN PRANKS ARE OFF LIMITS TO EVERYONE!" Papyrus snaps as he reached in and gently brings the little skeleton to him.

"*k." Came the reply. Papyrus knew that this was a lie.

"I MEAN IT CORBEL! YOU ARE NOT BEYOND PUNISHMENT! I WILL- ER.." Papyrus turns to Sans for backup.

"*take away ya telescope." Sans supplies with a hint of glare in his tone.

Unlike Verdana and Pristina, -who Papyrus thinks Sans would let get away with murder- Sans never showed any mercy to Corbel. Perhaps because Rockwell Nova, Verdana and Pristina took after Papyrus strongly in appearance.

However while Sans was always hard on him, he also taught the child more than his other three children- Corbel had inherited Sans's intelligence and sense of humour; So the other side of the scale, Sans also took Corbel out to joke and prank others, an activity Sans claims is just a breather from all the workload he gave him.

Papyrus likes seeing this but also points out that he should spend time with each offspring. Sans says he shows them love and attention, so he did not understand what Papyrus meant. This was an ongoing disagreement between them.

"YES! WE SHALL REMOVE YOUR TELESCOPE!" Papyrus said firmly, nodding his skull slightly, "FOR A ..."

"*week?" Sans says in thought, "there that blood moon coming up. ya don't want to miss that. no more prank in the kitchen... and none with food what do ever. understood cor?"

"*yes father." Corbel says with a sigh, "sorry mama."

Papyrus nods, but remember he can not be seen, "THANK YOU CORBEL! IT MEANS A LOT TO ME AND YOUR FATHER!"

"*so. what ya all say we head back to bed?" Sans says standing, he gunts out at the weight of the two skeletons holding onto him, "you girls are getting too big for me to carry... soon ya gonna be bigger than me."

"GIRLS!" Papyrus barks, he hears two pairs of feet hitting the tiles. "NOW THEN! ONWARDS TO BED!"

"*Can We Sleep With You Tonight?" Rockwell asks, tugging at the left side of his mother's t-shirt, Papyrus blinks in the darkness, he did not hear his son come around the table.

"YOUR FATHER IS STILL-" Papyrus starts but stops when he feels another tug on his right, by the level the tug came at, it was Corbel.

"*please?" Corbel asks from below, "the wind is scary."

"*sure why not." Sans spoke up, he was standing close to them, "i'll take a shortcut so we don't bump into anything."

"DAD... THAT IS NOT WISE!" Papyrus says with worry in his voice, "YOU ARE STILL UNWELL!"

"*i'm fine." Sans tell with a sigh, "everyone grab hold."

Papyrus felt his two sons pull away from him, he did not like the fact of his mate shortcutting them all upstairs when they all had perfectly good legs to walk with.

"*mama?" Sans asks and he notices the hand in the dark reaching towards him.

Papyrus takes hold of the hand and already immediately a different kind of darkness overshadowed them and suddenly he's back was on his bed. He could hear the giggles of his offspring all around him and he could not help but smile. He joins in with their laughter.

"*alright all. let me tell ya all a tale." Sans began his left eye began to glow, allowing them all to gather around him.

Papyrus smiles in the dim light; he could see Corbel laying next to Sans, so perhaps whatever stopped Sans from showering Corbel with love was finally fading. With that thought, he sits up and pulls Verdana Pro and Pristina away from Sans's other side, and then brings them both onto his lap as he settles down in their places- Pristina quickly pushes away and flops between Sans and Papyrus, snuggling into Sans's legs. Rockwell cuddles into Corbel's side.

Soon the skeleton family all was listening intently to the strange tale their father told, the blizzard and power outage forgotten from their minds. Papyrus blinks as he remembers about half an hour ago he was fearful of the darkness, but now all seemed well with him, when was it he lost the feeling of fear?

Papyrus shook his skull, leaning into Sans; letting his mate's voice wash over him.

Sans grins. Each one was asleep.

Readjusting himself, he leans onto the pillows behind- Papyrus's skull now laid upon his, making this action a little hard.

All seemed well... however. Sans could not fight this feeling that it would not be. It had been twenty-five years now since the monsters had been freed, the longest run he had ever had on the surface. And that was one of the many reasons he did not want to have offspring...

Sans sighs heavily. He noted the date and time to the second when he and Papyrus mated, so even if they get reset, hopefully, he would be able to brew his bratlings again.

Sans gaze to the darkness outside, it was not as dark as the void, so he was not worried- A little darkness of this kind never hurt anyone.


	31. Day #30: Sing loudly and/or obnoxiously

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus sings for Sans

  
Sans's eye twitches slightly against the strange loud noise coming from his brother's jaws, yet his grin remained ever steady. In fact, that tiny twitch was the only show of discomfort from the skeleton.

Papyrus at last stops 'singing', ending it with a dramatic pose.

"WELL? WHAT DO YOU THINK OF MY OUTSTANDING SINGING?!" Papyrus asks once he halts his pose and stares with trusting orbits at Sans.

"*... its something alright...." Sans manages to get out still smiling, his eyes hooded with seemingly half asleep, '...'outstanding'? yeah... i think i want to be out there standing.' he gazes towards the exit, which was quickly blocked by his brother.

Now Sans loved his brother more than everything in the world and was the first to tell just how great he was... however singing was not one of the limited things Sans did not think was great.

"SANS? IS SOMETHING THE MATTER?" Papyrus asks with a frown.

"*naw bro." Sans says a little too quickly, "i just remembered- ya wanted to get some eggs for dinner."

"SANS! I ASKED THAT THIS MORNING!" Papyrus shouts stamping his foot down, "I WAS GOING TO START COOKING SOON! QUICK GO GET THEM!"

"*sure thing bro." Sans says and was gone in a black void.

Papyrus smiles widen, he loves his brother very much and wanted to see him with every expression he could wiggle out of him, expression no one but him could and would only see.

The taller skeleton walks towards the kitchen, singing out loud once more, only this time completely in tune and having a nice sound to it.


	32. Day #31: Family/friend pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus buys a house, bringing with him his photo albums. He misses his family... he misses Sans the most.

Papyrus's hums fill the empty newly built room; he began to spin around in the middle, taking in every detail, trying to imagine just where the TV could go, the sofa, Sans's favourite chair he bought while living with everyone.

  
Papyrus, Sans, Undyne, Alphys and Toriel all had lived together while they built their homes for themselves. However...

  
In the dead of night, humans came and dragged his brother away from him. It happened so suddenly, that by the time he realized what was happening, it was already to late.

  
They claimed Sans to be a mimic rather than a skeleton. That they were not related in any way shape or form.

  
It has been twenty years since the monsters were freed, ten years since the humans had forced them to go to their 'natural habitat'. Papyrus was sent to a beautiful piece of land, where many skeletons lived. These helped him, gave him a home and food.

Until he could take care of himself...

  
Now he has a house. A big large house.

  
But no one to share it with.

  
All he managed to get was photo albums that he had in his bedroom when the humans gathered his belongings.

  
Papyrus was planning to plaster the walls with photos of his beloved brother. And hopefully, the new laws will be in place soon... where he can find Sans and the others.

  
But until then... Papyrus takes a photo out of his pocket, it was worn own, but he made a copy ages ago; in this picture was Sans, half-asleep yet smiling at him. In the background was his friends... but the main focus was on Sans... A skeleton hand carefully touches the photo, running them over the image and were the teardrops of long ago had strained it.

  
Papyrus hums louder, trying to fill the silence. But it was not enough...

  
Papyrus fell to his knees and stares off into nothingness, the feeling of loss and emptiness washing over him; his arms flop by his side, he drops the photo and it falls to the wooden floor below.  
All it had were the photos of family and friends. And no matter how much he talks to them... they do not speak back. Sans would not speak back. 

  
Papyrus gazes numbly over to the doorway, there sat the box filled with the photographs. One of the skeleton he works with, told him to burn the pictures and try to get on with life. Make new friends. Find a mate and start a family with them.  
Papyrus brings up his arms and lowers his skull, hiding his face in his hands. There was no way he could forget about Sans; he was to much a part of his life when he was taken, it was someone had ripped half of his soul away and it kept bleeding. It kept bleeding and even now it bled for him.

  
Slowly he takes his hands away, staring at the photo that lay on the floor.

  
Upon the image of Sans was a tiny... dot. It over Sans's left eye socket; it seemed to glow.

  
In fact, the longer Papyrus stares at it, the more it glowed. It pulses, wisps of blue and yellows comes from this little thing. It was Sans's soul colours. Tilting his skull, he frowns but then gave it a broken smile.

  
Papyrus reaches out and picks up the picture once more. Watching the glowing dot continue to pulse as he brings it close to his face.

  
"BEAUTIFUL." Papyrus mumbles at the glowing dot, but to his disappointment, it stops; then after a moment, it turns a pastel red. Causing him to freeze and an odd feeling passes over him.

Papyrus has read a grand deal about mimics over the years; had wanted to learn the reason behind them taking Sans away. And in one study wrote that they communicated the same as skeletons, in the way of glowing. Mimics it seemed, were fond of skeleton dungeons of the past and would actively seek them out to live alongside them. 

  
Papyrus wanted to hope. He wanted to believe.

  
So he did.

  
"SANS! NYHE HEHEHEHEHE!" Papyrus cries out joyfully, quickly getting to his feet while being careful with the photo in hand, "WELCOME HOME! WHAT DO YOU THINK? OH! I SHOULD GIVE YOU A GRAND TOUR!"

  
Papyrus was delighted when he sees the dot flicker between blue and pastel red. Then it turned green and he actually felt it the flow. He knew this soul. Truly knew it. 

  
Papyrus glowed his eyes, bright green fills his sockets and wisps of magic, casting the whole empty room in a mist of greens.

  
"SANS. BROTHER..." Papyrus says smiling softy, he held the photo nearer to his face, trying to see past the tears that now fell, "I'VE MISSED YOU."

  
Sans glows back warmly, changing colours, letting him know by these just how much he missed him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is following up 'Day #14: Hot baths'.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Quilting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641738) by [roseyanon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseyanon/pseuds/roseyanon)




End file.
